The Match
by Phantasmarose
Summary: Christine returns to her angel only to find that Erik decided to kill himself before the mob gets to him. Raoul learns what happens to those that play against Erik. Based on ALW movie with bits of Leroux & Kay. EC Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1 Game One

**The Match©2006**

**By Phantasmarose**

**Disclaimer: I lay no claim to any of the original POTO characters such as Erik, Christine, Meg, Raoul, and Madame Giry. These belong to Leroux, Kay, and ALW. The settings outside the lair and all original characters to this story belong to me.**

A/N: This story is based on the ALW 2004 movie with elements of Kay. It is an alternative ending.

**Chapter 1**

**Pawn to King's level 4**

"Take her!" He heard the Creature roar. Raoul couldn't hear anything else as he strained against his ties. Christine ran to him and helped him get the ropes loose. They were free!

The Creature had left them and gone back into his cave. Raoul would save Christine from this Hell. He had almost died a few minutes before at the hands of the Creature and now Raoul was taking his prize home. Luck was on his side again, he would win. He was used to winning.

In desperation and rage at his impotence to keep her, Erik broke almost every mirror in his bedroom. Finally, he went to the last mirror in his room and broke through revealing a hidden passageway. This was his escape from his sins, his past, and his tormentors. He looked long down the dark passageway, but all he could see was an endless darkness. With even greater sadness than before he turned away from it.

He passed a chess table he had made out of a single piece of burled oak. Erik picked up a carnelian Knight and examined it for imperfections. He found none. It had taken him over six months to carve each piece out of the red and black stones. He and Nadir had started this game on the Persian's last visit to the lair. Casually, Erik replaced the knight in its new position near the obsidian King. "Check," he said thinking how much it would irk Nadir to lose again; a hint of a smile escaped his misery.

Slowly he made his way to his monkey music box and plopped down on the floor in front of it. All of a sudden all the rage left him. He felt drained of love and hate, of anger and hope…of life. He sat up on his hunches and sang along with his old companion. "Paper faces on parade…" He half smiled as the monkey clashed his cymbals. Erik's face slowly turned toward the entrance where the first rumblings of the mob could be heard. He had come to a decision. He pushed himself off the floor and dragging himself to his cupboard, extracted a simple wooded box. Taking the box with him, he sat on the bed's edge. Why had he let her go? If at least he had the conviction of his actions but he wasn't sure. It was a spur of the moment decision. It had suddenly occurred to him that he, Erik, would never be able to make her happy, that he did not deserve her, that in the end he would fail. His Christine deserved so much more than some poor deformed creature that had only his unfathomable love to give.

Her eyes told him that she loved him. That he was certain about that. Christine's kiss had wiped away all of his hatred and vindictiveness. The boy could take her away but he would not have her love. Christine was his. At last, she was his as he had always dreamed. Then instead of pulling her into his arms, he shattered in front of her, sobbing uncontrollably. It was his first kiss ever, from anyone and it overwhelmed him. He could see the confusion in her loving eyes but he couldn't stop himself. He was confused as well; there were too many thoughts in his head. His genius mind betrayed him by coming up with every possible outcome of this action of hers. He needed time to put all his thoughts together and he needed to do it alone. There was no time and so he panicked and made the decision. He let her go. He told the boy to take her, as he would have told him to take away his books, clothes or some other replaceable item. Covering his afflicted face with his hands, he let the tears slip between his fingers. _Christine, I failed you. You chose me and I failed you._

A loud sob jerked from his lips. Erik opened the box to reveal the morphine ampoules and syringe. Another old friend! With fluid movements due to years of experience, he filled the syringe, pulled the strap tightly around his forearm, and injected the substance into his arm. _My choice!_ He didn't mind dying, most of his life he had welcomed the thought, but if he were to die it would be his decision and he would be in control. Erik would not allow himself to be exhibited, humiliated, tied up, and ultimately beaten to death by a mob of brutes. They could do what they wanted to his body but he would deny them the pleasure of seeing him suffer. With this thought, Erik drew the liquid from another ampoule and injected another full syringe into his arm. _There, that should be enough to do the deed. _Almost immediately, he began to relax. The Phantom of the Opera would perish by his own hand with the taste of his beloved on his lips. Erik smiled at the thought that his lips were no longer virginal. She had kissed his lips and he was unmasked! _Oh Christine_! His mind began to drift to his first days in the underground caverns before he had made them into a home. He had nearly starved until he'd found a food source…and she kissed him full on the mouth more than once…she even caressed his face ..._Christine!_ Mm. Giry would be so upset…He would remain her Angel of music…soft, soft lips…she kissed him…and touched his face…


	2. Chapter 2

**The Match**

Chapter 2 **Knight to King's level 3**

Erik heard his name called but he wasn't sure what he should do. _Go away!_

Again, that familiar voice…Who _are you? Leave me alone. I…I am trying to_… What was he trying to do? They would pay dearly for disturbing him! Where was his lasso? He cracked his eyes just enough to see the face of his tormentor and victim. _Christine!_

Poor girl! She came for her lessons. _Oh Christine, I am fatigued today_. _Can we just read?_ _Perhaps you can just sing for me but no lessons._ He closed his eyes again and felt completely at peace as he heard her voice carry him off somewhere he wanted to be. He felt her cool hands on his brow soothing, calming his thoughts. _Touch me darling… touch me._

Christine was wearing his ring. Actually, it was originally Raoul's ring, but Erik had stolen it and then returned to her. The same ring she had promised herself to Erik with before she kissed him. Christine remembered going into the lake in her beautiful dress with the intention of saving Raoul from her deranged angel. She had reached up to her angel's ravaged face and joined their lips. The sensations she felt reached into her soul. It was as if she had been plunged into another world. All the joy and pain in her life had been in preparation for this. _Erik! _God had answered her plea. He would never be alone again, nor would she. Hungrily, she possessed his mouth once more and plunged deeper into it. Then unexpectedly, he began to cry with sobs that raked his whole body. Seconds later he sent her away. Christine helped Raoul get loose from his ties and said her goodbye to him. Poor Raoul had not really understood that she was saying goodbye forever. At least he did understand that Erik was supposed to leave with them. That was enough for now; he let her go back to get Erik and then she had found this.

Terror struck Christine as she saw her angel laying there unmasked and sprawled on the swan bed. "Erik!"

She ran over to the still figure calling to him. "Erik, Angel, please answer me. What's wrong?"

Christine saw him crack his eyes open then close them again. Not knowing what else to do, softly, she brushed the hair out of his eyes and stroked his cheeks. Christine desperately called to him but he only smiled. She had never seen him smile. He looked so beautiful and helpless laying there, her heart constricted. He was mumbling, trying to say something, but it was unintelligible. In the background, the sounds of the mob grew louder and it drowned out his murmurings. To Christine the mob sounded like an approaching locomotive and it put fear into her heart. Once more, she called to him but Erik did not respond this time. They barely had time to escape. She needed to break her angel out of whatever sleep or spell he was under. "Erik!" Christine repeated, as she shook him.

"Lotte come on, I can hear them. A mob of theatre workers is coming this way." She heard Raoul's plea from the shore.

"Raoul, I can't wake him up," she called out to him.

"We have to go. If he wants to stay, let him. Who knows how many people he killed tonight? We have to go now!" Raoul called back.

_Leave her angel?_ Christine heard Raoul approach her from behind as he entered the bedroom.

"Raoul help me, he won't wake up."

Raoul took her by her shoulders and spun her around "Christine, listen to me, we have to go. The mob is almost here. They will kill all of us."

"I can't leave him like this."

"He let us go." Raoul tried pulling on her.

"Raoul, I will not leave him."

Raoul thought of just grabbing her and taking her out of there for her own good. He knew that if he forced her to leave the Creature behind she would never forgive him and it would stand between them forever.

_What would Philippe do in a situation like this?_ He looked around the room for an answer to their dilemma. Raoul noticed the Chess game red checked black. Grudgingly, he admired the artisanship of the pieces _superb_. His eyes wondered to the bed and he picked up the wooden box from the bed. "Look a syringe, I think he poisoned himself. It is too late for him. We cannot help him Christine. Let us go and be safe."

"Don't be silly. He wouldn't do that. That must be his medicine Raoul. Maybe he did not get a chance to take it and that is what he needs. We must take it with us." She chided herself for not being by his side when he needed her.

"Christine we don't have time for this. Can you imagine what they will do to us if they find us here with him? What they would do to you? He shuddered to think of it. "My darling we must leave him and go now."

Christine tried to calm her voice and mustered up all her resolve into her voice so that Raoul would understand her decision was final. "Raoul, I will not go without Erik."

Raoul couldn't believe what was happening with his sweet Lotte. First, she thought the creature was an angel and now she called him by a human name. When did this happen? Somehow, he had to break the Creature's hold on his fiancé, but for now, their survival was foremost on his mind.

The sounds coming from the mob now sounded too close for his comfort. Raoul sighed and with a look of disgust and a great deal of effort he heaved Erik onto his shoulder. "Let us go now!"

Christine rewarded him with a big smile. She took the monkey box and the wooden box with the medicine. She threw this in a jute sack that lay by the bed along with some clothes spread on the bed. Where was Erik's mask? When he woke up, he would demand it. "Come now," called Raoul walking away. She ran after him. They walked toward the boat. The sound of the mob was deafening. They could hear the front assault sloshing through the lake water.

"It's too late for the boat," Raoul said more to himself than to her. His legs was trembling as he struggled under Erik's dead weight. He feared the mob's reaction if they should find Christine, Those outraged workers their filthy hands touching her.

Desperately, Raoul looked around for another exit. He noticed the broken mirrors and then saw one that looked like a portal. He made his way toward it. "This way Christine. Hurry!" He yelled. Raoul went through the broken mirror praying it was not a dead end. Why had the Creature decided not to leave through here? He hoped with all his being that he was not leading Christine to a sure death. She followed Raoul through the mirror and lowered the curtain to cover their entry, as she did this, she plunged them into total darkness.

Christine tried to hold on to Raoul but it was difficult for her. She was still in her wedding dress; she wore no shoes and found the ground in the passageway rough and uneven. She struggled with her sack although it wasn't full. The fine material of her wedding dress caught on the rough walls when she brushed past them. Her Angel was supposed to have left through here. What had changed his mind? The darkness frightened her but she did not say a word and continued on the path trying to keep up with Raoul.

An unknown source of light began to filter into the tunnel at the very end. The threesome finally reached the other side, which led to another passageway opening up to the foyer by the Rue Scribe. Panting, she said, "Come, I've been here before." Taking the lead she continued toward a small light ahead..


	3. Chapter 3

**The Match**

Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews. JB: Yes, I did research on Morphine OD in order to keep the symptoms authentic. Do review please.

**Chapter 3 **

**Bishop to Knight's level 5**

They made their way to Raoul's carriage with difficulty. Around them it was mayhem. It was hard for Christine not to acknowledge that a long chain of events of which Raoul, Erik, and she were links, had caused this hell. The Opera House fire still raged and the acrid smell of the smoke filled her lungs making her gag. A group of victims were laying or sitting receiving medical aid. She felt relieved that none of the bodies was totally covered. _No deaths!_ People called out trying to find relatives and friends while the fire brigade shouted commands and replies to each other. The gendarme was weaving through the crowd searching and questioning every one about the earlier events. Raoul carried Erik on his shoulder as they approached another group of injured. Here again most of the injuries appeared to be minor. Christine stopped to turn Erik's head hanging on Raoul's back, so that only the good side of his face showed.

Walking past a group of Gendarme the officers inquired if they were seeking first aid for the man Raoul carried. "It's Count Philippe, my brother. Thank you, but we have our own physician." _My brother!_ He shivered. _Oh God! Forgive me Philippe!_ His stomach lurched from his own words! "It's Hell in there," he said nodding to the opera house with his head. The Gendarme looked upon the handsome well-dressed man on Raoul's shoulder, shrugged and went off to question other members of the audience. The Chagny carriage was close by. They slipped Erik into the back, Raoul signaled the driver and they were off. As the horses galloped away from Paris Christine's eyes met Raoul's and she mouthed a quiet "Thank you" to him. He nodded and held her gaze. He sat back relishing the fact that soon they would be in his territory. His mind went to an hour earlier when she had mouthed 'I love you' to him as he hung on the portal.

Raoul sat in front of them and watched her gently place Erik's head on her lap. Christine absentmindedly pushed Erik's hair out of his eyes. She looked down on her angel and softly stroked the ravaged side facing her. Christine looked down on Erik with so much tenderness that Raoul had to look away. How can this be possible? Raoul felt uncomfortable in his own carriage as if he were the third party. _She is such a compassionate girl! My Lotte is such a sweet girl. _Deep inside it gnawed at him that it could be more than that. The Creature had taken over his fiancé's attention and now his carriage. Raoul looked out the window to see Paris disappear into the distance swallowed up in the darkness. He breathed a sigh of relief and exhaustion when the countryside began to dominate the landscape.

Three hours later, they arrived at the Chagny estate. Midway there Erik had begun having difficulty breathing and Christine looked anxious and drawn. She was tired from trying to steady Erik from the constant jostling of the carriage.

"Oh Raoul, let's get him inside quickly."

"Of course Lotte, but, let's get you inside too. You must be exhausted and hungry."

She nodded and yawned but didn't move until the servants took Erik inside.

Raoul had Erik placed in a guest bedroom on the second floor that was close to the main areas. It was a medium sized room with a dresser, a table and two comfortable chairs. Christine pushed one of the chairs up to the bed and readied herself to spend the night sitting by Erik's side wiping his brow and keeping him calm. When he had the most difficulty breathing his eyes would almost open in his effort to get air.

In order to spend some time with her Raoul had a light supper brought into Erik's room for them.

"He's not moving, Raoul." She gazed up at Raoul for a solution.

"He will be all right. Eat a little Christine; it's your favorite cheese." Raoul encouraged her.

"How can I eat Raoul? Look his breathing, it's so labored."

"Hmm," answered Raoul hoping he sounded at least remotely interested. All the time he kept his eyes on Christine.

"He's so still it scares me. We have to get him a doctor Raoul!"

"Tomorrow first thing, my dear but do eat something now." His own appetite was gone once he had laid eyes on the Creature's face. No wonder she can't eat. In her kindness, she won't leave his side. How lucky he was to have such a caring woman as his fiancé. One day she would be a wonderful mother to their children.

"Please Lotte. You must take care of yourself." He extended a piece of cheese to her.

"Thank you," She rolled her eyes and placed it in her mouth as she stroked Erik's brow.

"Please Raoul, he needs a doctor now." Christine took his hand in hers and gave Raoul another of her achingly beautiful smiles but he could see tears beginning to form in her eyes. "All right I'll go get our doctor." He put his hand up to her cheek and stroked it. Christine leaned into it almost closing her eyes. Raoul's breath caught, his heartbeat accelerated. Christine turned away to wipe Erik's brow. _She is so beautiful, so innocent. That's why the Creature had been able to confuse her and turn her in his favor._ He would get the damned doctor if it made her happy. Raoul was willing to do anything for one of Christine's smiles…and for a kiss… he might even let the Creature live.

This had easily been the most horrible day of the young vicomte's life. His body ached all over yet he found himself wanting to mount one of his horses and going to get the doctor on horseback. Instead, he ended up taking the carriage so he could return with the doctor. Yes, he would get Christine the doctor she wanted for the Creature.

As he sat back on the carriage seat for the second time that night, he thought about how grateful Christine would be for his sacrifice to save the Creature.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: We don't want fluff yet. Fluff will come and more. Let me know if that's OK my story is still quite fluid and can take some change. Right now my speed is not too bad. I've been posting one chapter per day. R & R.

**Knight to King's level 4**

Dr. Julien Morel wasn't happy to be called out at this time of the night but he was the de Changy personal physician and for them he always on call. Dr. Morel took off his coat and in an absentminded gesture passed hand over his baldhead. Raoul took him to Erik's room and excused himself.

Christine had heard the carriage arrive and was waiting for them by the top of the staircase. She greeted the doctor and ushered him into the room. Doctor Morel walked into the room and asked the girl for the patient's symptoms. He took his glasses out of his coat pocket put them on and went to work. A man was thrashing about on the bed fighting for air. Looking closer at his new patient, he was shocked to see such a ravaged face. In recent years, during the war, he had seen faces like this but they had always been bloodied and the owners dead. As awful as it was his gaze held in abject fascination with the grooves and dips. With difficulty, he tore his eyes off and concentrated on the girl's face. It came to Christine that Erik would throw a fit if he knew of this intrusion and she began to bite her lip. Christine told the doctor the earlier details of his condition and that now he had started trembling. "I have covered him but he still shakes and can hardly breathe" The doctor asked her to leave the room so he could examine Erik.

When Raoul returned Christine stood outside wringing her hands outside the door.

"It will be all right Lotte"

He put her head on his shoulder and held her around the waist. Raoul was always so sure of himself. Christine wondered if all aristocrats always felt so self-assured. He never wondered if she would let him kiss her, if she would want to. It was assumed she would want to. Raoul had always led a charmed life and he didn't even know it. He was more than willing to share his life with her. It was comforting to have him on her side.

Raoul had a satisfied grin on his face. Finally, things were turning his way again. Lotte was back in his arms and the Creature was away from her. If it took pushing his body beyond the limit then he was willing to pay the price. "Lotte you must be tired" She nodded against his shoulder. "If you would let me I'll have one of the servants stay with him over night while you retire at least for a short while."

"Have I said thank you Raoul?"

"You don't need to"

Christine gave him a chaste peck on the cheek "Thank you so much Raoul you are a good friend"

When he was finished, Dr. Morel asked Christine to return to the room and closed the door.

"How long has he been on it?" He asked brusquely.

"On what doctor?"

"It's late in the day Mademoiselle; do not be coy with me. How long?" Dr. Morel was incensed to be he called out for something like this. This deformed man wasn't even a de Changy and now for the girl to play innocent took him beyond his limited patience.

"What is he on, Doctor?" her eyes told Dr. Morel that the young woman was indeed ignorant of his words. He looked at her well then. _She is nothing but a child._

"This man's not shaking my dear, he's convulsing. Your friend is going through the stages of a morphine overdose." Christine's eyes widened and shook her head. "Morphine!"

"Didn't you know?"

She shook her head again. "If you had not sent for me he would have been dead by morning…not that I'm making promises but now he has a chance."

"We found this by him" She gave Dr. Morel Erik's box with the ampoules. The doctor took the box "Two ampoules are missing" he frowned and Christine's heart grew cold. _Was that good? Bad? What did it mean for her angel's recovery?_ The doctor removed an ampoule and with a bit of a smile, he nodded. "They are of a weak concentration Mademoiselle. He probably didn't read it or he would have taken more"

The doctor took Erik's arm and traced a few dark lines on his arms. "See he is a regular user" he said to her. She looked at Erik's arm with dark lines made up of tiny punctures. It sickened her stomach. _Poor Erik_.

"I won't let him take anymore," She said firmly.

"No, no dear girl. That will surely kill him. Withdrawal has to be very gradual. When he has recuperated fully from this, maybe in a few months he can start treatment. He will need to go into a special sanatorium. Even then not everyone can beat it, dear girl."

"I will help him" The doctor didn't doubt her determination but knew it would take much more than that.

Dr. Morel washed his hands in the bowl, dried them and turned to the girl. "Young Raoul tells me you're his fiancé"

"Yes I am"

He nodded toward the bed. "And how is it you became acquainted with …the gentleman? He seems so much older than you?"

"He was my voice teacher," she said blushing. _But he has taught me so much more_.

"What happened to his face?" he knew he shouldn't have asked but he felt compelled to. He was lucky to have such a lovely woman at his side nursing him.

"Erik was born that way."

Christine looked down at Erik's sleeping form. Whatever the doctor had done or given him it calmed him down and eased his breathing. She felt a little guilty about saying that she was still Raoul's fiancé but if doing so would ensure Erik proper medical attention so be it. There would be enough time to solve that mess. She moved to his side and tucked the sheets about Erik a bit. Then remembering the Doctor she looked up at him and said "Thank you Doctor"

He hadn't seen a look of pure love like that for a long time. It made him want to go back home to his wife. "Keep him calm and warm. When he starts to vomit, it will mean that it's almost over. Let him have plenty of liquids and he will need rest. I will leave you this. It's Laudanum. If he starts to cramp up give him a few drops. It will help him relax and sleep."

"How often can I give it to him?" she asked with a little frown.

"Twice a day" He noticed how she hung on his words and made mental notes.

"In three days, I will return and we will begin his course of …injections. Meanwhile, keep the box save. Do you think you could administer them dear girl? I would prefer if he did not have direct access. " He took off his glasses and pocketed them.

"Of course I can. If it will help Erik I can do anything" She blushed again. The doctor looked at her petite form and firm stare and did not doubt her words. How did this severely deformed man manage to make this beauty fall in love with him? Dr. Morel was very acquainted with the inhumanity of humankind, of its inability to accept, that which is even slightly different. It was because of that knowledge that he was certain that this "Erik" must have led a life of suffering. He hoped Young Raoul was not very much in love with the girl for his sake. Snapping his bag closed, Dr. Morel passed a hand over his bare scalp, gathered his coat and walked out into the carriage to be taken back home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Knight to Queen's level 2**

Erik's eyes fluttered open for a moment. His skin felt clammy and cold. He was nauseous beyond belief. His stomach constricted and immediately he felt the hot liquid rushing up from his stomach. Erik could barely move his body but he managed to turn his head to the side, not wanting to choke on his own fluids. He found a bowl waiting for him there. With sickening regularity, the hot liquid rushed up burning his throat. His mouth was gently wiped after each new spurt. Erik opened his eyes again and looked up gratefully into his caretaker's eyes.

_Christine! Oh God! Not her!_

He couldn't finish the thought before the nausea struck again and he lost his restraint into the bowl. Erik was wide-awake now and painfully aware of his surroundings. Every time he felt the knotting in his stomach, he tried to hold it down but was helplessly defeated. Never before had his body betrayed him like this. He wanted to just be allowed to crawl to the nearest bathroom and hang his head over the bowl until it was over. He loathed himself. There was no music in this, no artistry, no poetry_. I am human after all._

Erik was mortified but unable to stop his treacherous body from betraying him and worse… to have her witness it, his beautiful angel. His weakness for the opiate had brought him to this. Would he ever be free? He deserved this punishment but did she? Why subject her to the consequences of his loathsome vice. Guiltily, he stole a glance and noticed she had dark circles under her eyes. A little smile danced on her lips as she wiped his mouth again. "You came back." he managed to rasp. Before she could answer, sleep blissfully overtook him.

To Erik's dismay, this pattern continued throughout the morning, He grew so weak that she had to hold his head up above the bowl so that he could relieve himself. He was sweating profusely and his clothes were wet and clammy on his skin. This made him shiver bringing a new bout of nausea. _No, no!_ He tried to swallow the bile in his mouth but his stomach knotted again and he had to let go. Dutifully she was there with her little rag and cleaned his mouth. "I'll do that," he whispered, but he didn't have the strength to lift his arm and take the rag from her. She was looking at him with so much pity and something else maybe revulsion, he cringed. _Why can I not I just fall sleep and choke…end her misery and mine. _He closed his eyes not wishing to see the disgust in her face. When he looked her way, she smiled at him. _Why did she have a smile on her face every time he humiliated himself? Was she mocking hi_m?

As Raoul neared the door, he could hear what was going on. He would have wanted to relieve her but even from this distance, he almost lost his breakfast. _She is amazing._ With that thought, he pivoted and returned to the library. Erik caught a glimpse of Raoul by the door. _What the hell was the boy doing here?_

The cramps in his legs were the worst but Erik wasn't intimidated by the pain. He would just take the pain. He had lived with pain all his life. That was one area his mother and the gypsies had trained him well in. Erik knew about pain. He had made a personal study of it. Not only did he know how to give it he knew how to take it and transform it to his advantage. _This is my playground now_. Pain, this he could handle quietly, privately, but the humiliation in front of his beloved was eviscerating him.

"Forgive me Christine, forgive me_." I know she will leave me again. I hope she leaves me. I do not deserve her. What was I thinking? What gave me the idea that this angel could love me or want me? If she ever had the crazy notion in her head, it is over now. This is the real me Christine this filth before you. Is this what you would share your life with? Marry? Why couldn't he have just cut his throat or used his Punjab lasso on his own neck? He, the expert assassin, couldn't even finish off his own repulsive existence without dragging her into it_. Gently she stroked his hair pulling it back away from his face. "I know, shush"

Christine kept the doctor's words in her mind. _It is almost over_. She was so overjoyed that she had to do everything in her power to keep herself from dancing around the room. _Her angel had survived. A future together was now possible._ Looking down on him, she could see all the emotions and questions that ran through his eyes. She felt sorry for his discomfort and pain but her heart rejoiced because her angel would live! Christine began to sing for him and felt his body quiet down. _I have made your voice exquisite, my angel, my love. Sing. _

When his eyes opened again, his chest was covered in her dark curls as she slept on his chest. She was still dressed in the wedding dress, _his Aminta, his bride_. Erik was thirsty but did not have the heart to wake her so he contented himself by blowing on an errant curl. The nausea was almost gone and the cramps had eased to slight twitches. The thirst and fatigue overcame him and he fell asleep.

Erik woke up to her accusatory eyes. "The Doctor says you took an excess of morphine." What could he say? It was not even a question.

"Why Erik?" She said her voice rising. _How do you admit that you did the most stupid thing you have done in your miserable life because she left you and you were too much of a coward to continue fighting for her love?_

"Why would you do that? You had a way to get out of the lair." Tears pearled in her eyes. "I untied Raoul and went right back to you."

"You came back to me? You came back to me that night? To be with me? I thought you'd left." He had no defense. _She chose me! Why?_

"You didn't even try to leave." She rolled up her small fists and struck him in the chest. "I almost lost you" Tears streamed down her pale face. Erik put up a trembling hand to her cheek. Her tears rolled over his fingers and fell. He looked so remorseful and vulnerable that her heart broke for him and she hugged him.

_Christine had not left me but why? Could she truly love me? I let her go. I wanted her to be happy even if it killed me. She had stayed and I…_He shook his head. It was impossible for Erik to feel more of a fool. "May I have a little water?" He managed to croak without looking at her.

Christine frowned at him but she brought a glass up to his lips and let him sip a little. "I hope this discomfort teaches you a lesson!" she said as sternly as she could manage. She wiped Erik's face with a cool towel taking care to be extra gentle on the marred side of his face. Her action reminded him that he was not wearing his mask, yet this time instead of feeling ashamed he felt her caring through her hands and he accepted her ministrations. Her eyes also told him it was all right to be barefaced in front of her. _We are one_.

"Sorry" he murmured. She kissed his moist brow. He sighed and caressed her chin. Christine trailed kisses down his cheek and brushed her lips against his. "Don't scare me like that again" she said and brushed his lips again lingering there until he responded.

"Where are we?"

"Just outside of Paris in Raoul's parent's home, I think they are in England. He saved your life Erik and brought you here"

_Now, he owed the boy!_ Erik knew very well that if the vicomte had done anything for him it had been to gain favor with her. What was important was that she thought he owed the vicomte for his life.

"Christine saw the look on his face and added, "He's been really helpful Erik, you have to be gracious." Erik rolled his eyes. "I mean it"

"I may live in a cavern and look like a beast but I do have manners Christine." Instinctively she caressed his cheek and cupped his face with a look of concern.

'I know that Erik. But I also know your…reactions"

"Bah! Just don't expect me to grovel in front of the boy!"

"You are feeling better!" Still holding his face, she leaned in and pressed her lips to his. This time she did not have to wait for a response.

He broke off the kiss, looked at her and tensed. "You changed. Did he buy that for you?" He pointed to her dress.

"Raoul let me borrow from his sisters' things", his tone reminded her of their encounter at the Masquerade.

Erik could feel the possessiveness that bothered her so much returning. He saw the look in her eyes and quickly he changed the subject. "Where is the boy now?"

"I asked him to go find out about Madame Giry and Meg"

"Good, he'll be gone for a few hours" Erik patted the bed next to him. Christine sat next to him, and he put wrapped his arms around her waist. "Eventually, I'll have to return to the lair. I have some items to retrieve."

"I took this out for you", she said. He gave her a quizzical look and followed her with his eyes. Christine got off the bed and brought the jute sack to Erik.

He rummaged through the contents. "Precious girl!" he exclaimed, extracting his Punjab lasso from the sack. Christine gasped. "Don't worry, my dear, no one has been at the end of this, that didn't deserve it." She looked worried but sat on the bed again and his arms went around her once more.

"What counts as 'deserving it' Erik?

He put a finger to her lips and smiled at her. "I hope all is well with Madame"

"We'll soon know" Christine knew that once Erik was on his feet Raoul would have to watch his step or risk finding a lasso around his neck.

Erik felt her warm body next to him and drew her to him. She lowered her lips to his, her hand going to the back of his head. He met her lips and surrounded her lower lip with his, slowly sucking on it. She moaned softly and her mouth relaxed inviting him to enter. Erik did not waste the invitation and claimed her mouth vigorously. A warmth unlike any they had ever felt enveloped them.

On his half of the narrow bed, Erik leaned back on the headboard with the monkey box on his lap. Christine's head rested on the crook of his neck, his arm securely around her, she held on to his fingertips. Contented, they sat and watched the Persian monkey with his enigmatic smile clap his cymbals and play a tune.

**Thank you, for all of your reviews. Mary Anne T, Pony210, and Phantomphan1992, here it is I hope you enjoy it. Please review, it is very inspiring and makes me write faster.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Match©2006**

**By Phantasmarose**

**Disclaimer: I lay no claim to any of the original POTO characters such as Erik, Christine, Meg, Raoul, and Madame Giry. These belong to Leroux, and ALW. The settings outside the lair and all original characters to this story belong to me.**

**Pawn to Queen's level 4**

"Please Raoul. I don't know what happened to Madame and Meg after the fire. Please, I am so worried about them."

Christine sat with Raoul in the parlor settee. This room looked somber with its dark wood furnishings. She had been here before when she'd agreed to be his wife. Raoul had tried to tell her the history behind every piece. The furniture had belonged to a Chagny, long dead, or had been brought back from some exotic location by another Chagny equally dead. Christine had found the lectures exasperating.

Even with his eyes, closed Raoul could see how well Christine fitted in this setting. He had brought her into this room so she could see what she was giving up but Christine did not even seem to notice her surroundings.

Christine was walking around the parlor trailing a finger over the furnishings trying to compose her thoughts. The possibility that her only family or near family might be needy, hurt or worse. Brought tears to her eyes. _You have to convince him to go get them Christine. You have to. _She walked up to a spinet piano in a corner and fingered the ivory inlays on the wood cabinet. _What a beautiful instrument_. An image of Erik sitting in front of his organ came to mind and she felt a delicious feeling in her stomach. As beautiful, as this instrument was it would not be able to reproduce the rich resonating sounds of his church organ.

"I'm sure they are fine Lotte." She was such a delight to look at. His sister's frocks looked wonderful on Christine's curves. Even without a corset she had the tiniest of waists.

Christine walked back to Raoul, sat daintily on the settee by his side, and placed her small hand over his. "How can you be sure Raoul? Please find out what happened to them."

"For you I will go tomorrow," he said. She threw her arms around his neck and then realizing her action, disentangled herself and lowered her eyes. "I'm sorry Raoul. That wasn't proper of me."

"You were just enthusiastic, that is all. And I didn't mind." For a moment it had felt like the old days before the Creature took over her.

"Will you really bring them here?" Christine touched his arm lightly, and gave him a sweet smile.

"If I can."

Her smile dropped at his balking. "Oh do Raoul; you would make me so happy."

"If that would make you happy I will bring them to you." If it took an army to bring Madame and Meg Giry to Christine then he would procure one. He was desperate to please her in any way he could. If he pleased her enough maybe she would…no, he would not hope.

No longer the brash young man of a few days ago Raoul tentatively asked her "Would you like to go for a stroll in the garden Christine?"

She smiled and her brown eyes widened as if in anticipation. It looked to him as if she might say yes. Then she shook her head and said "Thank you Raoul, maybe another day. I need to go check on Erik now."

_Erik! Erik! Damn that infernal Creature back to his Hell!_

He cleared his thoughts, modulated his voice, and said "All right Christine perhaps tomorrow."

"Perhaps Raoul" She smiled at him and blushed just a little. Three days ago, he would have taken her in his arms and crushed her to him. Only three days ago, Christine would have responded to his kisses, shyly but with pleasure. His arms ached for her small waist and his lips felt cold. _When exactly had he lost her? My Little Lotte._

Madame Giry strode into the room as Erik sat up in bed reading. Christine sat on a chair nearby brushing her hair. He looked up from his book and weakly smiled at Madame. Christine grinned, rushed up to the Ballet mistress, and kissed her cheek.

"Madame Giry, Raoul brought you! Where is Meg?"

"She had to stay with the younger rats, but she sends you her love my dear."

She caressed the girl's cheek and then walked up to Erik. His eyes widened a little and then she slapped him fully across his cheek. "How dare you do that? The girl is gone for a few moments and you decide to end it?"

Christine cried out, her hands flew to her own throat expecting him to pull out his Punjab lasso, to return Madame's slap or at least to respond with a few choice words. His reaction was a total shock to Christine. Erik winced at the blow, looked at Madame in abject shame, and began to weep. Madame sat on the bed next to him talking to him agitatedly and making her point with a curled fist or a wagging finger. After a while, she calmed down and began to smooth his hair and his weeping ceased.

Christine stood wide-eyed and open-mouthed, not daring to move from her spot. Madame whipped out a lacy handkerchief and wiped his tears. They talked quietly for a while and then Madame took his head between her hands and kissed his forehead. He smiled at her and they continued to talk softly. Christine pushed her back a little further into the wall. She hadn't thought that there was anyone in the world who would dare strike and reprimand the Phantom. Still in her spot, her breathing was as shallow and noiseless as she could make it. At one point Madame pulled a mask out of her bag and handed it to Erik, he kissed her hand lovingly. Before she left, she put a set of keys on the table by the bed, rearranged his hair, and kissed his forehead again. "Sleep," she said softly. "You need to rest." And Erik closed his eyes. Quietly Christine followed Madame out the door and filled her lungs with air. At least Erik had not crawled onto Madame's lap.

They went downstairs and Madame entered the kitchen and gave instructions to the cook. The women in the kitchen began to do what she asked of them. She wheeled around and walked out with Christine on her heels.

None of the kitchen staff thought to question who the new Mistress was. The younger Mistress followed her about and accented by nodding her head. It was best for them not to ask too many questions. If the Master thought, it was all right for these women to run his home, well, so it would be. Within minutes of Madame Giry's visit to the kitchen, the soup was on the stove, the meat, and vegetables in the oven and tea was brewing.

The two women walked into the parlor and took seats facing each other. Madame caressed a small statue of a cherub on a nearby table as if it brought back a memory then said, "Well my dear, we can have a little chat now." She sat herself erect on her chair. When it arrived, Christine poured the tea. "Child, your eyes have a thousand questions in them." Madame Giry took a sip of her tea, and balancing her teacup in her hand said, "Let me start at the beginning".

**Sorry to leave this as a cliffhanger but I can update faster this way.**

**Please Read and Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Match©2006**

**By Phantasmarose**

**Disclaimer: I lay no claim to any of the original POTO characters such as Erik, Christine, Meg, Raoul, and Madame Giry. These belong to Leroux, and ALW. The settings outside the lair and all original characters to this story belong to me.**

**Bishop to Knights' level 5**

Lucette, had been through too much with Erik to let him get away with this attempted suicide. For too many years she had ignored the drugs she knew he used. She had excused him because of the pain she knew dwelt in his soul, this however, was inexcusable.

When she had first brought him to the opera house, he was a little boy, and she had been a young adolescent in the corps de ballet. There weren't that many years between them, but the nature of their relationship was established from day one. Maybe it was the fact, that from the moment she saved him she saw herself as responsible for the wild boy in the recesses of the opera house. Her new self-imposed responsibilities made her gain a mature outlook on life, and her nature did not let her see them as an added burden. Not much more than a child herself, Lucette took on a mother's responsibilities before she actually became one.

Christine took a sip of her tea and put her cup down. She satforwardin her seat and waited to hear Lucette's story.

"When I first brought him to the Opera House from the gypsy fair, he had nothing but lice and some rags on his body. The mangle of fresh wounds and old scars on his body was visible through his rags." She paused to swallow. "I cured him as best I could but..." She sighed heavily.

"He was only eight or nine Christine!" Lucette fought for control, and then continued. "I found him discarded clothing in the theatre and food. Erik refused to give up the filthy sack the gypsy had given him to cover his head. So eventually, I sewed him a small mask, so he would feel more comfortable. It was a simple thing really, just a little curtain that tied behind his head, and fell over half his face. As time passed I made him quite a few. I made them out of any scrap I could find, sometimes even silk. I wish I had been older myself. I could have done more for him."

When he played pranks on the younger ballet rats, she reprimanded him and on occasion swatted his backside. Erik always respected her opinions and took her reprimands with the utmost seriousness.

"He never called me by my name alone, but always referred to me as Mademoiselle Lucette." She liked the respect he gave her, and came to expect it. Even as the ragamuffin turned into a gangly six-footer, she continued to exert the only authority in his life. After she married, he always addressed her as Madame.

"When Erik did something really wrong he would hide in the tunnels for days hoping I would forget." Christine shook her head and smiled. "Me, forget? Bah!" Christine nodded in agreement remembering herself that the ballet mistress _never_ forgot!

"I knew from the beginning that he was a genius. I taught him to read quickly. I began to bring him books to read, but he consumed them at a speed that I could not keep up with. When I saw his library grow faster than I could bring him books, I knew he was escaping and stealing. When I reprimanded him he confessed that he knew of over twenty-five ways to leave the opera house through the tunnels."

"I saved up my francs and one day I bought him a little flute and by the end of that day he was playing tunes. I wasn't shocked when the second flutist found his instrument had one day disappeared. The same thing happened to the first violinist and the cellist. I should have done or said something. To this day I have no idea and don't want to know how he acquired a church organ!"

What she did consider a failure though was that as much as she had tried to bring him to God, it was a lost cause. Madame brought him a bible and stories of saints, He read them all but questioned the teaching therein with the same irreverence he had for any other piece of literature. She even taught him prayers, but she was certain that he only memorized them to please her. He had told her about some events from his past. It seemed that his early years with his wretch of a mother, and then with the gypsy fair had left emotional scars beyond repair.

"There are some things you can't forget, Christine. Some wounds which never cure, and the pain never goes away. It's those festering wounds, which keep him from developing into the man he should be. In many ways, Erik never grew up, not fully. He became a man in age and body, but the things he wanted, and how he went about acquiring them never changed."

"My Jules died soon after Meg's birth. Before I became ballet mistress, Erik took it upon himself to make sure Meg had everything she needed. He supported us for over two years. How he got the money, I don't know, I never inquired? By the time I became ballet mistress he had developed his O.G. identity."

Leaning forward, Madame took Christine's hands in her own and said,

"Christine, you have to be sure my child, if you do decide to stay with him you have to realize that you will need to guide him, always. He is a man, but in many ways, he will always remain a boy. Are you willing to carry that burden? Do you love him enough? Christine was about to answer when the older woman interrupted her. "Choose well Christine, because if you change your mind, and leave him it will be his end."

When Christine walked back into Erik's room, she noticed he was wearing his mask. His demeanor had changed as it always did when he wore the mask. It had been a while since she had seen this side of him. He looked like the phantom but she did not fear him now, she knew that he was still her Erik.

She sat on the bed with him, and took his hand in hers, her head on his shoulder.

"You care for her don't you Erik?"

He looked down at her in surprise. "How could I not?"

"But you never talk about her."

"Why should I?"

"Oh, Erik."

Erik had always felt genuine affection and the utmost respect for Madame Giry. "It was thanks to Madame's intervention that I didn't die in a cage, or forgotten in a dungeon somewhere. Madame gave me food, clothing, and a safe home. She also gave me my first education. She introduced me to literature, dance and music…she taught me to bathe."

"I have to thank her for that," Christine giggled and gave him a peck on his uncovered cheek. "Oh, and she told me about making little masks for you."

He rolled his eyes and said, "then she must have told you she once made one out of some pink flowered material." He shuddered and Christine put her hand up to cover her giggle. "No, she hadn't."

"I owe her my life Christine. She is the only person that has always been on my side, as a mother should be. Besides, she brought you to me." He wanted to say, _brought you for me,_ but he did not. "Marie gave birth to me, but Lucette brought me up."

For the first time Christine began to realize the similarities between Erik and Madame Giry, his erect proud carriage was exactly like Madame's ballet stance. His clear precise language, as well as his commanding presence. Erik was like his mother after all. She was mistress upstairs and he was master of the cellars.

**Authors Note: What do you think of the Madame Giry/Erik (mother/son) relationship? I think Erik needs someone strong like that in his life - he needs a mother. The EC part of the story needs a little fluff in future so forgive me and enjoy! Please Read and Review I need the motivation to keep up the pace of regular updates.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Match©2006**

**By Phantasmarose**

**Disclaimer: I lay no claim to any of the original POTO characters such as Erik, Christine, Meg, Raoul, and Madame Giry. These belong to Leroux, and ALW. The settings outside the lair and all original characters to this story belong to me.**

**A/N: **Sorry I took so long to update but I took a few days off and went to a Spa upstate. I took my laptop so I did get some work done. I expanded this chapter a bit. Please Review.

**Rook to King's level 1**

Raoul sat at the dining room table. He was impeccably dressed and looked as if he were hosting a dinner. The notes from the music box drifted down the stairs. Raoul groaned and took a sip of his wine. While the Creature lay unconscious, Christine had not left Erik's side from the moment of their arrival. Several times, he had stood by the door where the Creature lay. He had seen the tenderness with which she cared for him. Even his puke was not abhorrent to her. On the contrary, it made her smile, because the Doctor said it meant he was reacting…a good sign.

Raoul was mystified by the way she caressed the putrid face. He was beginning to accept the inevitable. Although he was not a vain man, he knew he had so much more to offer Christine. Her life as his vicomtess would have been wondrous, their children beautiful, he would have made sure of that. He and Christine would have been the toast of Parisian society. Yet, she chose the Creature, dying, disfigured, and destitute. _She chose him._ He wondered how Philippe would handle this situation. Would he allow himself to be rejected in this manner?

For the hundredth time he wondered if, he should throw them out. Let them both crawl into a cave. That is where the Creature would be most comfortable anyway. He did not doubt that Christine would follow him there with the same devotion she showed him now. He could not bring himself to be cruel to her.

Making sure that Christine was still in the kitchen Raoul crept up to the Creature's room. He had begun to think of that second floor area of the mansion as the Creature's wing. Some dark power emanated from that area, and Raoul no longer felt comfortable there as if it were not part of his home.

When he entered the room, the creature was laying there with his eyes closed. Half his face covered by the white mask. Dead? He would never have that kind of luck. Raoul did not notice the slight movement under the covers.

"I suppose I should thank you Vicomte. Christine says you saved my life," Erik said, suddenly startling Raoul. Erik's tone of voice was laced with such subtle disdain that Raoul wasn't sure he had caught the insult correctly.

"I also owe you for your hospitality to us."

_Us_, he had said. Raoul contained himself from jumping on the Creature and pummeling him where he lay. '_Us', indeed!_ He reminded himself again that he had to remain civil, if he wanted to retain even a shadow of a chance of regaining Christine.

Raoul looked around the plain, but comfortable guest bedroom. It looked the same, nothing had changed, but the Creatures presence permeated and transformed the room into something dark that Raoul could not get a handle on. "I noticed a chess set in your… home…by the bed."

"Yes." Erik wondered what the vicomte wanted with all this small talk.

"Would you care for a game?" Raoul asked as casually as he could.

Erik shrugged. Erik would have loved to throw the Punjab lasso he had under the sheets at the vicomte's neck, but because of Christine, he could do nothing.

Raoul had his father to thank for his chess prowess. Count de Chagny had had his two sons tutored by the best chess master he could find in France. First, Philippe mastered the game and eventually when Raoul was of age, he too had received special training. He had the further advantage of practicing with Philippe and other noblemen who had had similar training. He was as well trained in the game of chess as he was in scrimmage. The outcome of that encounter with the Creature had been favorable, despite a slight scar on his right arm. Raoul was counting on his expertise in the game to humiliate the Creature. First, he would beat him in private, and then he would challenge him to a friendly match in front of Christine. He wanted the Creature on the ground, stomped and defeated before him.

----------------------------------o

Raoul returned immediately holding a chess set in his hands. It was old and looked expensive. He noticed Erik's admiring eyes on it. "It belonged to François Philidor the world…"

"Yes, I know."

Raoul pulled up a small table and began to set up. Erik touched each of the pieces, admiring the artistry.

"Philidor, you say it is an honor."

Raoul allowed him to admire and touch the chess set, but was anxious to start the game.

"Let us play then." Erik opened with his pawn. Raoul smiled, sat back, and played his knight. The game continued until Raoul heard Erik say "Check mate vicomte."

Erik kept a serious face, too serious, too controlled, Raoul thought. The bastard is laughing at me! Raoul's eyes and mouth opened as he looked over the board and took in the outcome. It had caught him by surprise. Raoul could not see any errors in his game…yet.

"You had a good teacher." Erik was honestly impressed he had been sure he could beat the vicomte in ten moves or less, but out of a rare sense of politeness, he did not say so. "What was his name?"

"Sodovesky," replied the younger man.

"Sodovesky…Sodovesky…it is so familiar."

"I doubt you know him. He was World Champion in his own right in…"

"In Fifty-seven. Yes, I played him a couple of years later."

"Impossible! Why would he play an amateur?" The impertinence of the Creature was more than Raoul could bear.

"If I recall, it was an exhibition game." Erik clicked his tongue as if it were a key to access his mind.

"…and he played with you?" Raoul was loosing his patience.

"Andre Sodovesky. Yes, I was young, and he was very kind to play me."

Raoul wanted to ask him the outcome of the match, but when Erik made no other comment, he suddenly knew. Raoul's eyes widened and his face reddened when he recalled a story Sodovesky liked to tell when he felt a 'life lesson' was necessary to reel in his cocky young student. He told about a strange boy wearing a mask who had beaten him twice at an unofficial match. The boy had gone on to beat every other player at the exhibition, then disappeared like an apparition. Then, Sodovesky told his student "There is always someone better out there. You just have to play enough opponents to find them. I did."

Like a man running toward a sword pointed at him Raoul had to ask.

"Who was your teacher?"

"Why, I never had your possibilities vicomte, I couldn't afford a teacher," Erik answered unceremoniously.

Raoul's face fell, and he felt the weapon twisting in his gut. "How then?"

Erik continued, "I read everything I could, and played everyone who would play me. I often play myself invariably, I lose then," he smirked. "It is just a game vicomte and even a phantom has to have a pastime."

Raoul's breath was ragged and his jaw hung loose. He was about to remove the offending chess set when Erik said, "Leave it please, maybe we can play again later." How clever this Creature was. Now it was he that had to fear being humiliated in front of Christine. How he hated him! How he hated that half face, that despicable leer. Yet, despite the consuming hatred he felt for this creature, he found that he begrudgingly admired him for his innate abilities.

-------------------------------------o

Christine stood at the door with a bowl of hot soup and a huge grin. "I knew you would find something in common." She said to the two men. "Did you enjoy your game?" Neither man said a word.

She moved to Erik's side putting a big napkin under his chin. "I can feed myself Christine," he protested.

"Maybe, but you won't. I know you'll leave most of it."

He screwed up his nose and she coxed him into taking the first spoonful of soup.

_She has to coax him! What I would give to have her spoon the vilest soup into my mouth. Damn him! I have barely eaten in two days, and she has not even noticed. _Raoul refused to watch his enemy being mollycoddled by his; _yes,_ he admitted it, his former fiancé.

Christine continued spooning soup into Erik's mouth, and every once in a while she would coax him with a little smile.

"Erik you have to eat so you can regain your strength."

"I do not need all this food."

"It's only been two days. You are still weak."

"I am not weak. I am simply a little tired."

She bent over him and wiped a little soup from the corner of his mouth with her lips.

He shuddered at the contact. Her lips remained in touch with his. Erik reached up behind her head to deepen the kiss but she pulled back and fed him another spoonful. This one he took greedily, and allowed a tiny dribble down his chin. Almost imperceptivity, he lifted his chin. Christine smiled and moved in closer to lick him clean. He sucked in his breath and closed his eyes.

As they broke the kiss, he said, "I am going to beg you for soup everyday."

"And I will be happy to help you drink it, if you are feeling weak."

She licked his lips again, and Erik felt his heart strain against his chest, his breath no longer rhythmic. His whole body reacted to her ministrations.

"Do you think you might be feeling weak tomorrow my love?" she asked, feeding him another spoonful.

"Tomorrow, I will probably be even weaker than today," he answered with a wicked smile on his soup stained lips.

When he was finished, she covered him up and tiptoed out. Erik rested unable to take his mind off him meal.

-----------------------------------o

Raoul sat reading by himself in the library. As Christine passed him, she asked him if he had eaten.

"Sure," he answered feeling pleasure for being in her thoughts. "Christine, if I hadn't, eaten I mean, would you…have fed me?" he was sorry he'd said it as soon as it was out of his mouth.

Christine regarded him for a moment. "Raoul, you are strong and healthy. Why would I?" He looked crestfallen, but nodded. Christine approached him and said "If you needed me Raoul, I would do all I could for you." She rewarded him with one of her smiles, which only served to make him yearn for what he had lost.

"I need you Christine," Raoul rasped, but she had already closed the doors to the kitchen.

Once more, Raoul made his way to the Phantom's wing late in the afternoon only to find both of them fast sleep on the bed. Christine curled up on top of the covers, and Erik's arm thrown protectively over her legs. They were completely innocent at that moment and that was what bothered him. As they lay there, they looked like a couple of youngsters gleaning pleasure from the barest of contact. The scene reeked of intimacy and Raoul had to look away in shame and rage. The image burned itself into his skull. Raoul made up his mind never to set foot in the Creature's wing again.

--------------------------------------o

That evening Raoul came up from his father's cellars with one of the finest bottles of wine there. He had already had an aperitif of a lesser quality of wine. _If you are going to have wine as dinner, it has to be the best. _He smiled at his father's humor.

As he opened the door, he nearly hit Christine.

"Oh, Raoul."

"Well, so here is Little Lotte."

"I was looking for a book to read to Erik."

"Of course, Erik," he said bitterly.

"He's not used to being in bed all day."

"We wouldn't want him to get bored," he said sarcastically.

"Raoul, he's still not well!"

"I'm surprised, with all the nurses he has."

She did not look at him but in a firm voice offered, "We can leave if we bother you."

He caught the 'we'. Did they both sit up there, and plan what they would say to him to hurt and humiliate him the most? "No, No, Lotte. Don't be silly, I love the company."

She gave him a little shy smile. His Lotte, was no longer an "I" but part of a "we" and he, was not the other half of it. He felt disgusted with himself for letting the situation get away from him. For the first time in days, he was grateful that Philippe was not around to see his utter disgrace.

"Come, have a glass of wine with me Lotte."

"All right, but just a little Raoul." He opened the bottle and poured two glasses.

"Christine, did you ever love me? he blurted out. He was again sorry he'd asked, but unable to take it back.

She wasn't sure how to answer him and decided to just be straightforward.

"Yes Raoul I did." She lowered her head.

"What happened to us then?"

"Nothing, Raoul, I still love you…but it's a little girl's love for her first friend."

"You love…loved me only as a friend or was there ever more? For God's sake Christine, we were engaged."

"Maybe there was Raoul, but I can't compare that to what Erik and I have always had."

"Always had?" he asked confused.

"I'm sorry Raoul. Erik has been everything to me since father died. He has been an angel, a father, a teacher, a friend, and now…"

"Your lover too, I suppose," he said bitterly.

"No." she shook her head,

"But…I see…you're that close?"

"Yes." she said looking down.

He kissed her forehead and they drank to each other's health, although his heart was beyond mending. Christine picked up the book and walked upstairs to read to Erik. Raoul raised a glass of the finest wine to the Creature, in capitulation. He could almost hear a low baritone whispering, _Check mate_.

End of Game one

**Note: François Philidor. French Chess world champion**** 1747-95**


	9. Chapter 9 Game Two

**The Match©2006**

**By Phantasmarose**

**Disclaimer: I lay no claim to any of the original POTO characters such as Erik, Christine, Meg, Raoul, and Madame Giry. These belong to Leroux, Kay, and ALW. The settings outside the lair and all original characters to this story belong to me.**

**A/N: **Thank you for your reviews. I am so sorry for the delay, but a combination of work related deadlines and the FFN downtime combined to extend the delay. Read and Review Please.

**Pawn to King's Rook level 4**

She stole a look at him out of the corner of her eye. His hair hung loosely around his face. The bright sun almost made it look blond, but Christine knew it to be darker than that. She walked on his left, his unmasked side. This was the first time Christine had seen Erik outdoors. He was pale, and he looked relaxed in the sunshine. He was dressed in his usual dark trousers and white shirt. A natural creature of the night Christine had thought that he would feel uncomfortable in the daylight, but he did not appear to have a problem. He held her hand as they walked from the main house to the Rose garden. The large garden meandered easily around the property each section of the garden contained different colored roses. They were now entering the yellow rose section. Erik began to look pensive as they continued their walk around the flowers. He lifted her hand, kissed the back of it, then turned it palm up, and kissed it again. This action made her shiver, and she caressed his unmasked cheek with the back of her fingertips. They walked for a while holding hands, pointing at a particularly beautiful specimen and nodding to each other. It occurred to Christine that they were acting as a normal courting couple would. She was proud to walk by his side. They walked on, until they stood in the pink rose section.

"Christine, do you like this garden?"

"Oh yes Erik, I love all these flowers." She twirled in place, her white skirts flowing and wrapping around her, a little laugh escaped her lips, and smiled up at him. Although he held a partial smile, she saw sadness in his eyes and guessed his thoughts. "A smaller garden would do just as well," she said quickly.

"How would you feel with no garden at all?"

Christine looked deeply into his eyes. "Would you be there?"

"Yes."

"Then, I would need no garden." She buried her face in the crook of his neck and blotted out her view of the garden. "I need for you to be there Erik. That is all."

"You deserve a garden my love."

"I deserve to be loved by you." He still did not look convinced, so she continued.

"Erik, I've never had a garden. I have lived most of my life at the opera house. A garden would be nice, but it isn't something I can miss." He smiled a little at this.

There were so many paths ahead that Erik felt unsure which way to turn. Slowly, they meandered toward the red rose section. She liked the way his hand rested on her waist.

"Let us sit for a moment," he said.

They sat on a kidney shaped stone bench, their knees touching, and facing each other. The bench was among the red roses, slightly recessed from the path, thus giving the sitting lovers privacy. The rose scent permeated the air. His intense eyes were boring into her face, almost as if it were the first time he saw her. Amber flecks danced among the green giving then a shimmering fierce quality that disconcerted her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Do you love me Christine?"

"Do you have to ask me?"

"I need to hear it."

She took his head in her hands and carefully began to pry the mask off.

In one lighting fast movement his hands were on her wrists.

"Don't!" His eyes betrayed the alarm he felt.

Her hands remained by his mask. "Do I belong to you Erik?"

"Yes, your mine!"

"Then, you are mine too. All of you, your hands, your body, your eyes and your face."

"You don't want anything like that," he said, looking away from her. His insecurities built over a lifetime returned in full force. He wanted to run back to the dark room. This idea of a 'walk' was turning into a disaster.

"I want to see your full face now Erik. Remember, your face is now mine."

He trembled as he closed his eyes, and allowed her to remove the mask. Even though he knew that she was familiar with his face, taking off the mask was always difficult, even indoors. _Oh God, in public, in broad daylight!_ It brought too many memories of rejection and grief. His Christine wanted it, so he allowed what he considered a travesty_. Every one of my disgusting features will be on display!_

Christine placed the mask on her lap, and allowed his marred side to bathe in the sun. The bright light evened out his features, making them seem almost ordinary. Looking at his face intently, she saw a rare beauty in his uneven features. His light brown hair looked totally blond. Erik's eyes were tightly closed, so he missed seeing the way her eyes lovingly caressed his face.

"Do you like being like this in front of me Erik?" she whispered.

Eric felt the sun evenly on both sides of his face. It felt strange but wonderful. Then he felt the warmth coupled with a light breeze cooling off his skin. Still, he kept his eyes closed, even when kisses light like butterflies rained on his ravaged features. It made him smile.

Christine insisted, "Do you like your mask off when you are with me?"

"Yes, I do. I want to be like this with you," he answered honestly. His answer astounded him, and his eyes fluttered open to stare into hers.

"Why Erik?"

"What?"

"Why do you enjoy having your mask off when you are with me?"

He didn't answer at first, and she thought he wouldn't until he sighed and she saw his eyes grow bright.

Tears threatened to slip out between his dark lashes. The lump forming in his throat made it difficult to answer her.

He strangled a sob, and said with a thickened voice, "Be…because you love me," he stammered, a shudder going through him, but he remained still and did not remove his face from her hands. He felt his apprehension drain from him, and melt in the sunshine.

"Somehow you have the ability to make feel normal when I'm with you, my love. I feel just like any other man," he said this so low she had to strain to hear him.

"You are not just any man Erik. You are the only man I love, and I love you exactly as you are and no other way."

Erik opened his eyes then, he found it impossible to comprehend that she did not just suffer watching his distorted visage it, but accepted his face as it was.

Not able to stop himself he continued to protest, "My face is deformed."

"Yes, and I love it deformed. Exactly as you are," she repeated, "and no other way."

His mouth hung open, and all he could mutter was "Oh Christine". His heart raced in his chest, as he claimed her lips in a deep passionate kiss, letting his hunger for her show. His body's longing on display. Christine returned his kiss, and they sat on the small garden bench professing their love for each other through their lips. A few minutes later when they parted to catch their breath, he was panting. After a few deep breaths, he asked her "Christine do you ever worry about our future?"

"I think about it, but I'll be with you so…I know I'll be safe with you Erik." She shrugged.

Her head lay on his shoulder, and he held her within the circle of his arms. She leaned into him and felt shrouded by his love. Erik held her tightly, his mind spinning with the new responsibilities he had gained.

--------------------------------------o

Erik sat on the edge of the smaller of the two chairs in his room. Madame put her tea down and leaned back. "The vicomte is taking me back to Paris tomorrow… after Dr. Morel examines you."

"I don't need to be examined. I'm fine." He scowled.

"No, you are not. Do not think that I don't see how twitchy you are getting."

"I am my own self, as always."

She looked at him with her inimitable stare, that ripped all pretences away. She picked up her tea again and sipped quietly. He did not dare look her in the eye.

"I turned a blind eye to your doings for too long Erik. When you are stronger, we will talk about your problem."

"I actually do not…"

"Erik! You have someone else to think about now. Do you want Christine to bear witness to your…"

"Of course not, I love her." He felt mortified remembering the spectacle he had made of himself a few days before.

"Then, we have to take care of that little problem…when the time comes."

He could take care of that business himself, but the rest he was not so sure about. He did not dare tell Madame Giry how frightened he was for his and Christine's future. Now that he had so much to lose, he felt the weight of his inexperience outside the Opera House dragging on him. He was not up against the boy anymore, he was up against humankind.

"Madame what do I do? I love her…and I can't lose her…not her. I have no experience in this, and I need to keep her safe," his voice revealing the nerves he was trying to keep under control.

Calmly, she reminded him, "You must still have money from your _business_ at the Opera House. Right? At least that won't be a problem."

"Yes, yes, but I'm a fugitive. How will I be able to keep her safe and happy if we have to be on the run?"

"I can't answer that…you may have to leave France…eventually. For now, you are out of Paris." Lucette's eyes took on a sad glimmer. She had never thought of him moving away and now she was suggesting for him to leave France. Still his and Christine's safety were the priority.

"We'll always be on the run. She doesn't deserve that kind of life." His shoulders slumped almost imperceptively, but Lucette caught it.

"She wants a life with you."

Erik combed his hair with his hand several times before he answered. "She's a child still. What does she really know of what she wants?"

"You are threading on dangerous ground Erik. Do not tell her what to feel, and don't assume what she should want. Christine herself will let you know, she advised him."

"From the moment I wake up, I am terrified. I keep thinking what if I do or say something to make her hate me. What if I wake up and she realizes I'm…disgusting."

At his words, Lucette shook her head. _Always back to the same self-loathing. When would he realize his worth?_

"That should keep you on your toes," she chuckled lightly. "At any rate you know were to find me." Lucette sat back to finish her tea. Erik groaned. Being almost normal was going to be anything but easy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bishop to King's Knight's level 5**

His head felt like it would split as Erik watched Raoul approach Christine in the Garden. They were just below his window. Christine kneeled while cutting a few flowers in the garden. The sun made her hair glow like a soft halo around her head. He tensed as he saw her look up and smile at the vicomte, her cheeks were rosy as she did so. Her skin as always was dewy and smooth and Erik longed to be down there to touch it. Erik could not hear what Raoul told her but it made her look down and giggle. _Damn that boy is there no end to his meddling. _They continued to talk for a few more minutes with Raoul sitting on his haunches. Again, Christine giggled, the light sounds drifted up to his window. It seemed to him she was blushing. _Where they flirting?_ He saw Raoul extended a hand toward Christine and smiling at him she took it…

Dr. Morel entered the room expecting to find his patient in bed. Instead, he found a tall thin man standing by the window intently looking down on the gardens, clenching and unclenching his fists. The only sound in the room was the unnerving grounding of teeth. The doctor sensed the danger emanating from the man in front of him. He wished for the unconscious patient of the other night even with his terrible face. Instinctively he knew his visit with the masked would not be easy.

"Good morning Moiseur"

Slowly Erik tore himself from the window and turned to see his visitor.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Dr. Julien Morel the Chagny's family physician. I attended you two nights ago."

Erik grunted and stared at Julien Morel, mentally dismissing him. He turned his attention back to the garden. Damn the man…they were gone! He began to rub his temples with his fingertips.

"I'm here to…"

"I know why you are here" Erik looked at him as if an unwanted insect had just crawled into his lair.

"Good" said Dr. Morel as he put down his bag and opened it. _Maybe this will not be so difficult._ "Will you take a seat so I can examine you?"

"I will not. You are not putting a hand on me. Leave!"

"But…" passed a quivering hand over his balding head.

"Get out" Erik growled his face flushing and he began to walk menacingly toward the doctor.

"I just…" Terror rose in Julien's throat as he saw the masked man approaching him. He snapped his bag closed ready to flee. Julien blanched as he almost felt the large hands encircling his throat.

Erik slammed his fist down on the dresser next to Dr. Morel and hollered. "GET OUT" Immediately he began to rub his temples again clenching his teeth against the pain.

Christine entered the room to a shaking, red-faced Dr. Morel. "Is Erik giving you a hard time Doctor?" she asked smiling.

"Well…" said a pale Dr. Morel barely having any breath left with which to answer.

Christine placed her flowers in a vase. She walked up to Erik and on tiptoe gave him a chaste peck. Dr. Morel remembered the face under the mask and shuddered. Erik's eyes closed as Christine's lips touch his lips, his face relaxed. It always pleased Christine that any contact with her, specially a kiss, had such an effect on him. She then turned to Erik and in her sweetest voice asked "Erik, will you let Dr. Morel examine you?"

"No. Let him leave" He crossed his arms across his chest and turned away from them.

She put her small hand on his forearm and felt the tension there. "Erik, I am going downstairs now." She released him and began to walk toward the door. "I can go help Madame Giry or I can go have tea with Raoul in the parlor. Either way my company will be welcomed. Which do you choose for me to do my love?"

He glared at her then without a word, he sat on the chair and began unbuttoning his shirt his slightly shaky hands making the processes more difficult.

Dr. Morel sighed with relief. How utterly simple, thought Julien. From the night he met her he had liked the spirited young lady now he absolutely adored Christine Daae. If he were twenty years younger, he might have given the masked man some competition. Yes, for a woman like that he just might have. From the door, Christine blew Erik a slow kiss and closed the door behind her. Erik scowled and rubbed his temples.

"I'll tell her you send your love," she said from the other side of the door.

Dr. Morel pointed to Erik's shaking hands and said, "So, what other symptoms are you having? Headaches?"

Upon hearing Dr. Morel's call Christine returned to the room. She sat on the small chair opposite Erik hands neatly folded on her lap.

"As we discussed the other day Ms. Daae…"

"It's Christine please," she said smiling up at him.

"Thank you. Christine we need to begin Erik's course of shots right away. We're a little delayed as it is"

She looked at Erik out of the corner of her eye. He kept his eyes down toward a corner of the room and rubbed his temples with his fingertips. She hated to see him look that uncomfortable.

"I'll go get it" she sprang up. She could feel his eyes following her as she left to get the wooden box. She did not like what she saw in his eyes. It was a look of despondency and desperation. He quickly hid his eyes from her. Upset and flushed she ran out of the room.

_So, they did bring it here! It had never occurred to him to ask her if she had taken or even seen the wooden box. He had been planning to go back to the ruins of the Opera House just to get his box. His Christine had it. Did she know what it was? She had to, that was why she was hiding it. This was another of his weaknesses that she was now privy to._

Christine brought in the wooden box and placed it before Dr. Morel. She didn't look upset anymore rather she wore a nonchalant look on her face. Very un-Christine he thought, she is upset. _Damn it, and it is my fault so being so weak._ Erik sat on the bed now his sleeves rolled up. He fought to look unconcerned but he could not keep his eyes off his box. It lured his gaze toward it. His heartbeat accelerated and he felt a watering in his mouth as if a delectable morsel was about to be presented to him. His breathing began to grow ragged in anticipation of the upcoming gratification. He hated this reaction in his body. Instinctively his body knew relief was near and it was getting excited about it, too excited.

Although he held them against his sides, he knew she could see his shaking hands. Christine injected the muscle of his upper arm as Dr. Morel instructed her. It did not give him the rush that a venal injection would have but the rest would come, it always did

"You better lay back Erik it might kick in quickly" Dr. Morel put a hand on Erik's shoulder. Obviously, with Christine in the room the doctor felt daring and must have thought he could touch his masked patient at will. Without looking up Erik grabbed the doctor's hand and removed it. He gave the imprisoned fingertips a sharp squeeze just to remind him of how easily fingers could break. Dr. Morel took back his hand and took a step back.

Erik hissed as the fluid began to travel in his body. Slowly the blood began to absorb the liquid, a feeling of elation and calm came over him. He kept his eyes open looking anywhere but directly at Christine. He was mortified that she was witness to his degrading vice, to his surrendering of power and surrender he would to this unforgiving master. _Damn it. Why did this fool get her involved in this_? For a moment, it occurred to him, that the boy was behind this new attempt to humiliate him. His eyes shut on their own as his breath came in shallow rhythmic spasms he tried to open them again but he could no longer focus. Erik's heartbeat accelerated… his face and the mask was fading from his consciousness. One thing brought him back …Christine…he did not want her to see him like this so out of control…he opened his mouth as if to protest but then she too faded.

As his head hit the pillow, his eyes rolled back and he was still. Christine could not think of when she had seen him more relaxed and content. She felt very alone at that moment. For once, she knew that at that moment, she was not the source of his joy and he did not need her. Christine picked up an ampoule and felt like smashing it. _Christine you cannot be jealous of this,_ but she was. She removed his mask to let him rest comfortably. It occurred to Christine that the doctor might mind but she had already decided that if anyone minded Erik's face then they needed to remove themselves…and their services.

Dr. Morel handed her the closed box. "You can't keep this box in your room anymore Christine he might look for it there. Find another hiding place for it outside your room. Next time fill your syringe there then bring it to him. The most important thing to remember is that you do not inject it into his vein, always in the muscle and second only the amount I told you every three days."

"I'll remember Doctor. Thank you"

"I'll be back in six days. He will be fine I am sure. It is never easy caring for an opiate addict" He wanted to make sure the young girl would be all right._ At least she would not have to deal with his detoxification. He would never allow that. Christine, although gutsy was too delicate for an ordeal like that._ "Two or three weeks from now we'll begin to look for a sanitarium," concluded Dr. Morel.

She nodded even though she did not like Erik being called an addict. Christine had no idea what it was that his recovery would involve but she would be there by Erik's side.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I am working six days this week so please be patient. I will try to make sure that I update at least once a week. Enjoy and please review it's energizing!**

**Rook to Queen's Bishop's level 4**

Erik walked into the parlor. He was taken aback by the fine furnishings and rich tapestries, which adorned the wall. The room was bathed in the warm afternoon light. A scent of roses stole in through the open windows. He walked into the room in awe, his fingertips barely touching the furniture with reverence. Most of the furnishings were Louis III with the rich glow of dark woods and soft ornate lines. He stopped to admire a small Chinese vase sitting on a small table, the porcelain so translucent it gave the illusion of transparency as the sun shone thru. The room was a living museum. He loved being surrounded by such beauty.

Erik walked to the spinet piano. The cabinet was adorned with mother of pearl inlays and gold leaf. He opened the cover displaying the ivory keys and played a scale. The instrument was well tuned but he could tell it had seldom been touched. He proceeded to play a light piece from Chopin. As he played, he imagined Christine sitting on the settee having tea with a young socialite discussing the ball they had just attended. Both girls giggling over delicate teacups about the latest gossip in the Époque. _Christine what am I doing to you? Where will my obsession lead you? If you remain with me, there will not be Balls or teas with noble Ladies. This life with all its beauty and light will be forever closed to you. I can only give her darkness and she will wither._

Erik knew that wherever he went he would have to be hidden, in the dark. The deadly combination of his repellant face and his criminal acts sealed his future above ground. Eventually he would need to crawl into another hole. How could he drag her down with him. As little as he knew of the subject, he was certain that love did not do that. _What am I any way, but a fugitive? A criminal who killed God knows how many people by throwing a fit of temper and bringing a Chandelier down on their heads. _He felt completely disgusted with himself and at that moment, he decided to leave her behind at the Chagny Manor to fulfill her destiny. He had no right to destroy her life with the same slight of hand with which he had so carelessly thrown his own away. Erik caressed the ivory keys once more then closed the piano, took one more look and turned his back on the parlor.

Christine sat reading on the smaller of the chairs. Her legs tucked under her.

She looked up at him. "Erik where were you?"

Her voice intoxicated him and his name on her lips was the sweetest sound. Even when he was in a poor mood, she lifted him to a higher ground.

"Was that you playing?"

"Yes, I was in the parlor. That instrument… it is magnificent" he said and sat on his haunches in front of her.

She gave him a little smile and said, "It doesn't sound as good as your organ"

"Christine it is an early---'

"Oh…are you hungry"

To Erik, Christine had the most irritating way of dismissing items of value. With a scowl, he said, "We were talking about the piano and you ask me if I'm hungry!"

"I just wanted to give Cook instructions for your meal," she said caressing his exposed cheek and lightly kissed his mouth. Before she could deepen the kiss, Erik stood up and sat on the other chair. Being that close to her would cloud his mind and test his resolution.

He saw the look on her face. She got up and sat on his lap. Resigned to suffer he accepted her and wrapped her in his arms. All of a sudden, he remembered his resolution in the parlor and he began to miss her form against him. She fitted so well in his arms. Her head fell just at his shoulder. He didn't have to bend over too much to kiss her and she could reach up and pull him down with ease. He was sure she had been made for him. _And she is mine_. _How can I deny her this opportunity? _He would not let her miss this opportunity to have riches, a title, and an influential name. Erik, had always been a selfish person, he recognized this. Selfishness had helped him survive. He took pride in his numerous abilities and felt himself above others. Not counting looks, most people were decidedly beneath him. With few exceptions, he didn't value their lives or desires. What was good for him was always most important.

During difficult moments like these, memories of his mother's words, returned. He could almost hear her melodic voice. "Look at your face boy. It is repulsive. I'm sorry, but you can't expect me to kiss you. Can you?"

"No, I guess not" He had shaken his small head. She was right, with a face like that, he expected to be shunned not kissed.

"May I sit by you Mother?"

Nevertheless, young Erik still hoped for a little affection from his mother. Not a kiss but maybe a caress or she would allow him to sit by her.

"If you must but…not so close"

With that memory fresh in his mind he remembered how truly worthless he was. _Erik held Christine feeling he was committing a crime. Me, a monster, holding an angel. It was a travesty and he knew it. He had no right to touch this woman. _How inconceivable it was that he should dream of keeping this beauty in his arms. He wanted her with every fiber of his being; needed her to maintain his desire to breathe. For once in his selfish life, he would consider what was best for her over his own needs or wants. _Christine you saved me and now for you, I condemn myself to die_

Shortly after dinner, Christine crept up on his bed as she did every night. She bored her way into his partially open arms and waited for him to wrap himself around her. They kissed a little, not daring to do much because both of them knew the built up desire would quickly overpower their will. They never spoke about it but neither wanted their first time to be at the Chagny manor. She slept in his arms that night a little frightened of the future but certain of her total love and commitment for this man. Christine lay with her head on his chest and looked up at his unmasked face sighing and tenderly stroked his cheek.

"Where you go, I will go; where you lodge, I will lodge; your people shall be my people, and your God, my God. Where you die, I will die and be buried."

Christine pledged in a whisper into his chest. He was not sleep but so deep in his own thoughts and bathed in such total misery, that Erik failed to hear her.

Ruth 1:16-17


	12. Chapter 12

Rook to Queen's Bishop Level 4

The Library at the Chagny manor had an overabundance of books. When Erik had first perused the library he had found that out of so many books, less than a handful was even worth opening. It was obvious that the books, been purchased as fillers for the shelves. Many were leather bound volumes of great beauty and inferior quality. He missed his library with its books on Science, Mathematics, History, philosophical treatises and for lighter fare; he had Greek tragedies, Moliere and Voltaire. All of his books were well read with tattered pages and broken backs. He felt as if he would lose his sanity if he remained in this house much longer.

Erik sat in the library reading a well-worn copy of Uncle Tom's cabin. _Who had been reading this?_ He could not imagine the vicomte or anyone in his family having an interest in such a topic. Perhaps, he thought, a guest had left behind the book. Erik settled down to enjoy the forgetful guest's tome.

As Raoul entered the manor, he instinctively went to look for Christine. Even under the present circumstances, he needed her smiles as he needed his daily sustenance. Hoping for a glimpse of her mop of curls, he peeked in the Library.

"Oh"

Erik looked up and said nothing.

"She's not with you?"

Erik brought his eyes down to the book again. His mouth set firmly.

Raoul entered the library and sat at the edge of a chair staring at Erik.

Finally, Erik closed his book with a thud and began to walk out.

"Do you know yet where you are taking her?"

"What?" Erik set his teeth.

"Christine told me the two of you might be leaving soon. Do you have plans?"

"If I do, would I share them with you?"

"How are you planning on taking care of her during your trip? Do you have an available carriage?"

"We will manage"

"I'm just worried for her…she's delicate"

"Yes" Erik was about to say more but he just clamped his mouth.

"You must take blankets to keep her warm if you need to sleep outdoors"

"I said we will manage" Erik closed his fists and by the look of his face Raoul saw that the conversation was over.

Raoul expected him to leave but Erik didn't move.

Erik slowly walked over to the Philidor game set and picked up a piece.

Turning the King over in his hand, he asked "Game?"

It surprised Raoul but then, to Raoul, everything about Erik was shocking and odd.

He shrugged "Sure"

The two men sat opposite each other.

"I won last time, you may start" said Erik with the tiniest hint of a smile on his lips.

Raoul looked daggers at Erik and then moved his pawn.

After a few moves, Erik just sat and hung his head.

Raoul waited for his move and when it did not come, he leaned back.

Erik put his head in his hands and sighed. "I can't take her with me"

"I see you've come to your senses" Raoul's heartbeat raced. _Could this be possible? _

"I was never out of my senses!" He said harshly and started to pace. "It's the circumstances…she…she doesn't deserve it"

"No" Raoul kept his answer short and controlled. He felt like screaming, jumping, dancing…_Lotte, Lotte_. Outwardly, he showed no emotion except for the hidden tapping of his foot. Anything might change the Creature's mind.

"I will need a horse".

"Go to the stables and pick one I don't care which one. They are all excellent"

"No doubt" said Erik after moving his Knight.

"Do you need money?" Raoul moved his Knight.

"No"

"When will you leave? Tonight?" Raoul asked hopefully.

"No, she would notice"

Raoul did not want to know why his Lotte would notice The Creature's disappearance in the middle of the night. He did not want to know anything except that somehow by a miracle that, knew not whom to thank for, he had a chance again. "Check"

"Tomorrow, after breakfast you will entertain her in the parlor while I…while I make my departure."

Raoul nodded his assent. "Check".

"Where will you go?

"As far as your horse will allow me"

"Out of France?"

"Are your horses that good?" asked Erik knowing the answer.

"They are the best". Raoul answered with conviction but without vanity. If presently, he had not owned a horse that was good enough he would have purchased one that could take the Creature to China if need be. "Check"

"Make sure to take some food with you" Raoul did not want the Creature to have any mishaps that would cause him to need to return.

Erik looked at Raoul sternly "I need you to swear that you will let her sing. She needs to sing"

"I know how she loves it. I would never deny her."

"There are smaller venues where she can…"

Raoul nodded "I will guide her in finding what she needs"

"She needs to sing!" Erik began to raise his voice.

_No, no, no, we must keep him calm._ Raoul wanted to keep everything as harmonious as possible. "She will sing I promise"

"Do not hurt her, in any way or you will answer to me" _So the Creature, the monster, thinks I might harm her. How dare him._ Raoul was almost shaking with fury but managed to control his temper and with a well modulated voice. Simply said, "I wouldn't, ever".

"If you do, I will know and I will hunt you down and end your life" with those words Erik moved his Rook "Check mate". Do not concentrate so much on winning vicomte. You enjoy 'Checking' me much more than it is healthy for your game. Surely Monsieur Sodovesky taught you that?"

Raoul blushed up to his roots but he made himself smile and a slight laughter escaped his lips "Congratulations! You bested me again"

"Of course I bested you. I'm a far superior player than you…you pompous fool!" With those words, Erik stood up and left.

Raoul paced the library trying to gain control of himself. His instinct was to run the Creature thru with his sword. "One more day, Lotte, One more day, one more day"

Christine found him in his black trousers by the window staring down at the garden.

"Why aren't you in bed, Erik?"

"I am worried about the roses"

"The roses?"

"Yes there's a frost coming"

"How do you know? The weather is so warm tonight"

He smiled and gave her a chaste peck. "I know"

"Erik?"

"Yes?"

"What will happen when we leave here?"

She is worried he thought. "I don't know yet Christine"

"We will stay here a couple of weeks while you recuperate"

_More time in the boy's home?_

"Don't look at me like that Erik. Dr. Morel said…"

"That fool!"

"That fool, saved your life"

"It was you that saved my worthless life"

"Do you love me Erik?"

"You know I do"

"Show me"

He lifted her in his arms and carried her over to his bed. Gently he laid her down and lay by her side. He stroked her dark hair away from her face "Christine, I love you". He kissed the sensitive spot on her neck. She lifted his mask off and kissed his cheek.

"I want you Erik"

"Not in his house. It is not right"

Erik had told Christine about his always living, marginalized, in societal pockets, never enjoying freely of the rich fabric of Parisian life. She thought it was so peculiar that he of all people was always worried about following social conventions. This attention to societal mores showed in this attire as well as his manners.

Unlike the rest of Paris, Erik considered her, an Opera chorus girl, to be an untouchable jewel.

She kissed him tenderly and he returned the kiss without deepening it. She knew that in his bedroom at this time his control was minimal. Erik wrapped his arms around her and she spooned closely to him using his arms as her pillow. Erik pulled the blanket over both of them to cover them from the morning's frost.

She reached over to the night table and saw the music box. They had gotten into the habit of playing it every night. That was their signal that no more touching was to take place and only light chaste kisses were now allowed. These nights of sleeping side by side had been blessings for their love hungry souls and torture to their touch starved bodies. On many nights Erik had said that he had wanted both to hear the music play and to smash the damned monkey into slivers.

Tonight Christine took the music box with the all-seeing monkey and slid it under the bed. Erik snuggled against her neck. His tongue traced her ear lightly, causing her to moan and writhed under him. "Erik, oh" her voice thickened. She did not want to be denied on this night, damn all conventions! There would be no music on this night.

He tangled his fingers in her thick curls and kissed her lips hungrily, his resolve diminishing with each touch of her body. She kissed his chin and let her tongue trail up to his mouth he shivered as she slipped her tongue in and kissed him deeply. She filled his mouth with her tongue and met his in a tantalizing dance. Pulling back just a little to catch his breath, he warned her "Christine…" She pulled him down to her again. He knew he was at the limit of his control and attempted to separate from her again. "My love we have to stop now. Right now or I won't be able to do so" Christine answered him by grinding her hips against his straining pants. He groaned and slid his hands down her body.

Erik licked the small dip at the bottom of her throat. His hand slipped down and came up between her thighs. He covered her womanhood, the heat, and moisture searing his hand. _Christine_. His control was collapsing. Erik removed his hand quickly and heard her exhale. He heard her moan "Why?"

His mind kept saying _not here, not here. If not here then when? _They had agreed not to do anything like that under the vicomte's roof. Tonight was different, there was an immediacy to each tough, each caress. Erik did not want to hand the vicomte his treasure. As soon as he had formulated the thought, he felt shamed at thinking of Christine as a prize. _She is mine._

It was no longer a choice. He needed to have her tonight. The vicomte would have her as his wife but he would be first. His heart twisted at the thought of his Christine in the boy's arms. Tonight, she would be his, all his. She was ready and she wanted him. He stroked her hair as he positioned himself above her.

"Yes, Erik, yes"

"Do you want me?" He knew the answer.

"I do"

"Tell me"

"I wan"

"Do you want to be mine?"

"I...I"

"Yes or no"

"Erik!"

"Choose Christine!"

"Yes, yes" She said turning her head into his chest. He took advantage of her turned head to trace his tongue along her neck his hand seeking her heat again.

"Oh Erik"

They kissed then with all the hunger they had reserved for just this moment.

His eyes closed and then suddenly he plunged into her. Christine cried out and her eyes widened. Tears spilled from her eyes. Too late, he realized she did not know what to expect. _She is so young and innocent._ Erik felt like a maggot. "You are mine Christine". He whispered in her ear. She began to move away from him seeking comfort but he gave her none. Erik held on to her continuing his movements, sinking deeper into her. He looked into her eyes again only to see pain and confusion. _Damn it!_ He was so close to his release. A few more thrusts and he would be there.

Erik, pulled out and held Christine in his arms, she whimpered, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Are you all right my love?" Erik held her and kissed her teary cheek. He had been so close to tasting Heaven and now he plunged into the darkest abyss. _What have I done to you now Christine? _

"It hurts Erik" She clung to him and sobbed.

He held her tighter to him "I know. Just lay still my love"

"I'm sorry Erik"

"No love you were not ready," he said, kissing the top of her head

"But I made you want to"

"Made me want you? Christine, with you, I always want to. I should have prepared you but…" He lowered his eyes to the floor. "I don't really have much experience in this myself".

"I know"

"I suppose someone with more experience would have known to prepare you better. I am so sorry Christine. I have spoiled everything"

"Oh no Erik, It's not spoiled. We just have to practice a lot." She kissed his cheek and a giggle escaped along with another sob.

As they returned to a calmer state, Christine lay in his arms warm and relaxed. She reached under the bed and played the music box. They both lay staring at the monkey playing with his cymbals.

"That is a little too late my love" he smirked. They both chuckled and in each other's arms waited for the morning light.

In the clear light of day, a dark figure made its way to the Chagny stables. Noiselessly he secured his few possessions to the horse. The animal began to rear but he controlled it by whispering a few words into its ear. He mounted the powerfully built white horse and quietly rode out of the stables. The lone rider passed through the frosted Rose garden. The roses looked crystallized as if they had been encased in glass. He passed the bench where Christine had taken his mask off and kissed him under the rays of the sun. His eyes glistened but he turned his head and maneuvered the steed away.

As he reached the periphery of the estate, he turned to look at the Chagny Manor. He slowly turned the horse away and continued down the road entering the forest ahead. There was no sound except a slight rustling of his cape as it caught in the wind.

In the Library Christine was having an animated game of checkers with Raoul. She suddenly stopped and pressed a hand to her chest.

"Are you all right Lotte?

"Yes, thank you" She felt a strange sensation as if her soul was trying to leave her body. _How silly of me_. She continued to play but an inexplicable sadness overcame over her mood.

"Would you like to learn how to play chess Lotte?"

"No, not today Raoul. I really should check on Erik"

"His health has improved rapidly"

"True, but I still like to check on him"

"Let us finish our game first"

"Raoul, I really have to go check on Erik" Christine got up and began to walk out of the room.

"Wait, Christine" Raoul held her by the shoulder. "He's gone"

Her shudder was so strong he assumed she would faint and tightened his grip.

"Here Lotte, take a seat"

Christine would not allow his hands to push her down. She had to get out of there now. Without looking at him she said, "Thank you Raoul, but I think I will go to my room now"

"Are you sure Lotte?"

She did not say a word but continued moving until she found the stairs and then blinded by her tears she ascended to her room.

"Erik, Erik, Erik!"

Was there a chance that Raoul might be lying? It occurred to her now that Raoul might have hurt him and hidden him from her. If she asked him, he would not admit it. She discarded that idea because Erik was as before, more than capable of defending himself. She rushed from the room into what had been Erik's room. His clothes were all gone as were his weapons; the monkey box was on the dresser. On the bed, a red rose with a black ribbon. The rose still had frost on it. Christine rushed to the window, her eyes searching the grounds, but there was no Erik.

Her knees felt so weak and she reached out to support herself. As Christine held on to the bedpost she remembered the trick Erik had shown her. She twisted the bedpost knob just as Erik had shown her. To her surprise, it came off easily to reveal a hidden space. A silk rope lay on the bottom and a piece of folded paper on top. It read:

My Christine,

I disappoint you once again. It goes to prove how unworthy I am of your love. My devotion will always keep you company but I cannot, I should not. I have killed many and that alone condemns me to the life of a fugitive. When I saw that, I had to involve you in my despicable vice in order to save myself I decided that I could not. I am an opium addict. I have been for years. It was, if there is ever an excuse for weakness, my way of remaining sane in a world that despises my existence. How could I tie you to this deformed maggot? No, you belong in the little parlor downstairs in fine dresses hosting teas with the vicomte's circle of friends. What can I offer you but my flawed love? For the first time in my miserable life, I let go of something that is mine. You Christine you are mine, but I free you to live your life, to be happy as you see fit.

The love that we have shared will be my sustenance for the rest of my days. Perhaps when your heart is no longer full of hurt and detestation toward me, maybe when you are singing, you will think of me.

I have always loved only you,

Erik

Christine picked up her rose and lay on the bed that smelled of him. She was not sure why she couldn't cry although her heart was torn. She pressed the cold flower to her lips, made herself into a little ball, and fell sleep on Erik's bed.

End of Game two

**A special thanks for my beta reader Reinaldo Walker. Thank you! **

**Thank you!**

**Thank you also to all my reviewers. Please continue to review. It keeps me writing in spite of a busy schedule. **


	13. Chapter 13 Game Three

**Pawn to Queen's Bishop level 4**

"You my friend are an idiot!" Nadir walked away from Erik to pace the room. He rounded back and again stood in front of the seated man.

"An idiot, an absolute idiot...you have her, she loves you and you walk away and leave her for another man to…"

Erik winced not wishing to hear Nadir's next words. Nadir did not continue knowing, that the pain would be too great for his friend to bear.

"I need to get back to my lair"

"What for, so you can bury yourself again?"

"I need to think"

"When you should have thought you didn't…if I were you, thinking would be the last thing I would want to do now"

Erik didn't move. Nadir still saw the stubborn set of his chin. Maybe he needed a dose of reality. Nadir went to the kitchen and came back with two steaming glasses of tea.

"She could be crying in his arms right now. Do you not wonder how he will console her?"

Erik's head sprang up and he narrowed his eyes. "I warn you Daroga. Don't play this game"

"Perhaps…well…women are so weak when they have been rejected. I wonder…" Nadir quickly ducked a flying glass aimed at his head. The glass found the wall and smashed into fragments. "I should make you repaint my walls, Sir, but you have just given away your life's love so, I will take pity on you"

"Why do I come here if I am only to be abused?"

"How will you feel when you are all alone in your lair after having known her constant company?"

"Do you want to kill me? Is that your plan?" Erik closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

"Did you expect me to applaud you and say well done?"

"I expected compassion"

"For a foolish, thoughtless action? For throwing away your life? Your happiness? You'll get no compassion for that from me!"

"I can see that. Daroga I need to…" His eyes went to the box next to him.

Nadir's face showed disapproval. "You still have the weakness. Did she know?"

Erik nodded.

"And still you left her". Nadir shook his head in disbelief. "Look it is almost time for my prayers. Do what you have to and get yourself another cup of tea…to drink this time"

Nadir walked into his bedroom for his midday prayers. He would ask Allah to intercede for this foolish infidel, who had the purest of souls.

"Welcome home Erik." She kissed his cheek. "You look healthier… but…you look terrible Erik. Where's Christine?" Madame Giry moved away from the doorway and let him pass. He walked in, dropped down on her couch and put his face in his hands.

"Erik! Is Christine all right? Where is she?"

His voice muffled between his hands "With the vicomte"

"Did you do something to her Erik?"

"NO!"

"Then? Why did she want to stay with him?"

"I…I left her there"

"For God's sakes why?

"I thought…but since then I have been thinking…it is no use now"

Lucette sat by his side and sighed. Getting an accurate account of the events would not be easy with him. "Did you argue?"

"No, of course not"

"Then?"

"Everything was fine. Then I thought…but now…"

"Erik, are you sure Christine is all right?"

"Yes, yes, she is fine" He looked at her with such desperation in his eyes and implored. "Madame, help me I need her… I am such a fool"

She noticed his whole body was shaking. "Erik, have you taken care of your need?"

"Yes, it's not that…I am so frightened"

Lucette poured him a large brandy. She had never thought to hear those words from him. "Calm down and just tell me everything that happened after I left"

Erik swallowed the brandy in two gulps then told Lucette everything that had occurred at the Chagny Manor, excluding their night of passion. H e also told her how after he left the Manor he wondered for days on Raoul's horse trying to leave France but always turning back. He had never gotten further than 50 miles away from the Manor. Twice he had gone back in the cover of dark to check on her. The last time he saw her she had been accompanied. He knew he could not bear to see her in any other man's company, never mind in another man's arms. The desire to end that man's life had flooded him.

"She was talking with another man"

"What do you mean? Christine was with someone else? Where was Raoul?"

"He was there too but she was sitting with a man that looked even more obnoxious than the vicomte"

"And you left her alone with two men?

"The vicomte's sister had returned to the Manor. She is well chaperoned."

"Who is this man?"

"No idea" he shrugged, "he might be a friend of the vicomte's. I saw the way that man looked at her…Oh God, Madame what have I done?"

"Very simple Erik…You messed up everything"

"I have to go back for her" He started to get up when Lucette shoved him down again.

"This time you will not do things your way Erik. We're doing it the right way"

"But…"

"You will go and clean up while I make the three of us supper. Go on now"

Erik picked himself from the couch and made his way to the bathroom.

Lucette saw him leave and with a sigh she muttered "I should not have left him on his own". She made her way to the kitchen.

Erik heard and called after her "I am not a child"

Lucette snorted, "True Erik, one should not have to think so"

Lucette, Erik and Meg ate quietly. When Meg asked about Christine, Erik just groaned, and pushed his plate back. Lucette pushed it back in front of him and with a look to her daughter, Meg stopped asking questions. Meg did continue to steal glances at Erik who did not look so intimidating now sitting by her side. She had known of Erik all her life. After her father's death 'Erik' had been the faceless provider that kept the Giry widow and child living comfortably. Meg would never have been afraid of that 'Erik'. She hadn't known that he was also known as the Opera Ghost. She was astounded that she was sitting next to the terror of the Opera House and that her mother was looking after him.

That night once Lucette had everyone settled in bed she made herself tea. She sat on her comfortable chair, took out her Bible and turned to her favorite psalms.

The carriage came to a stop at the door of the Chagny Manor.

"Stay in the carriage Erik" Lucette looked at him. He was too nervous. This worried her because he could do something foolish and spoil things further.

"And you will bring her out to me?"

"I can't promise that Erik" She put her hand over his white knuckles and gave them a squeeze.

"I want her with me"

Meg gathered her things and readied to exit the carriage. "Maman, can I get off now? I can't wait to see Christine"

"Wait for me Marguerite"

"You will stay put Erik"

Lucette powdered her nose, checked her hair and stepped out of the carriage with Meg. His gaze followed them as they made their way toward the Chagny Manor. Receding into the shadows of the carriage Erik sat back, already wringing his hands

The three women sat in the parlor sipping tea. Meg and Christine chatted happily.

"Christine you have to hear what Jammes did to merit such a punishment…" Both girls giggled as if they were still in the Opera House.

Raoul entered the parlor followed by a young man about his age. "There you are Christine! Ah Madame Giry, Mademoiselle Giry, welcome. Let me introduce my cousin, Léandre Marques du Chaumontre."

Meg had never seen such exquisite lips as those that the Marques place on her hand.

She heard herself stutter something polite and then blushed. His dress likewise was impeccable. Meg noted that the Marques like his cousin the Vicomte wore well, the fashion of the day. The two men uttered a few pleasantries and took their leave. Christine was left alone with her guests. Meg's eyes followed the Marques until he and Raoul disappeared behind a door.

Christine stifled a giggle at her friend's expression. She knew that before the day was over she would hear about Meg having fallen in love at first sight…again. This was the first amusing thing to have happened since Erik left.

"Marguerite, won't you go and get a book from the Library". Turning to Christine, Lucette said "My dear I think it's time we had a talk."

"Yes Maman" Meg got up and walked toward the library. She winked at Christine as she left. "Let me see what books I find in there".

"That girl will never change!" Lucette patted the seat next to her "Come sit by me Christine"

"Yes, Madame Giry"

"How are you really my dear?'

"Terrible Madame, Erik abandoned me." Her eyes started to well up with tears.

"I know. He came to me. Erik is sorry and he wants you to go and talk to him."

"He is sorry? He broke my heart. I will not talk to him. Don't make me Madame."

"I am not telling you what to do Christine. I am just giving you his message"

"He expects me to go to him? Where is he?"

"Outside in the carriage"

"I won't Madame. I just won't"

"I understand you Christine"

"You do?"

"Yes my dear. You are both my children and I understand you both" Lucette felt uncomfortable at the situation they placed her in. She would not take sides. She knew that  
it was Erik's insecurities that had driven them apart and not lack of love on the part of either one.

"The night before he left we…we" Christine blushed and couldn't get the words out.

"I see. Well, he certainly didn't mention that to me. Although I suppose he wouldn't. You could be with child my dear"

"No I couldn't" Christine looked at her hands on her lap.

"Why do you say that?

"We did…but he didn't…oh Madame it…it's so complicated and embarrassing". Her eyes were still glued to her hands

Lucette smiled with understanding. "What do you want to do then?

"I don't know what I want and I don't know what to do" Christine shook her head.

"Has the vicomte asked you…"

Yes, As soon as Erik left me. Raoul assumed that he would take over my heart. He still harbored hope that I loved him"

"And that is not what you want? Think of everything he could give you Christine. The life you would lead"

"What good is a luxurious life without Erik?"

"You are certain then?"

"Yes, Madame, I do not wish to return to Raoul. That is over."

"Does he know?"

"We have spoken clearly. There should be no doubt in his mind"

"If you are not going back to Raoul you cannot continue to stay here especially with his cousin staying here too. Christine"

"I know Madame, but Raoul's sister is here too. I just need a few more days"

"You will come to me then?"

"I'll come home then"

Lucette smiled at her answer. "What are you going to do about Erik?"

Christine shrugged, a tear spilling from her eye.

Erik had seen the Vicomte and the other man enter the house from his hiding place. Behind the Juniper bush he could see the front door clearly. The bush was large enough to keep his large frame hidden. His hand went to his pocket to check the Punjab lasso he always kept with him. What was wrong? Why was she taking so long? Once again he checked his pocket watch. He had expected Christine to have come running out to him long ago. Of course, she must be packing. He returned to the carriage and sat back again hiding in the shadows. Tonight they would be together and all would be forgotten. He smiled, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

He saw Madame Giry come towards the carriage. His heart leapt. In a minute or two she would be with him.

Madame climbed into the carriage and sat at his side, trying to explain the situation to Erik. She was calm and patient, knowing it would be difficult. He could be as dense as a peasant when he chose to be.

"What do you mean she won't see me?"

"Erik, she will not come out and she will not see you"

"Then I will go in and get her. This is foolishness."

"No you will not." He began to get out the carriage and she grabbed his shoulder making him sit again. "I will not allow you to. Erik, why didn't you tell me you had been intimate?"

He blushed and turned his head so that the masked side faced her, making a low growling sound. He had seen the frown and the reprimanding look in her eyes. He simply would not look her way. _Had Christine told about how he had failed her as a lover? Did she mention his lack of experience? Please, please let her not question me about that. _He slung down in his seat.

"Don't you understand how much you hurt her?"

He turned back to face her. "I do and she has to let me make it up to her" he insisted.

"No, she doesn't have to. Erik, you will have to do what every stupid man has had to do since time began"

"And what is that Madame?"

"Win her back!"

Erik just sat back and groaned. _How could he win her back when he had no idea of how he had gotten her in the first place? That had been miracle enough_.

Christine walked Meg to the front door and hugged her best friend and sister. "When will I see you again?"

"Maman said that we'll be back soon to pick you up" In a whisper she added "Christine, I'm in love"

In fake surprise Christine asked "Oh Meg, who? Not Raoul's cousin?"

Meg's head bobbed up and down. "Yes, yes, how did you know?"

"You looked so good together when he kissed your hand"

"Christine, you need not tease me!" Both girls laughed and hugged again.

Christine stood on the doorway waving goodbye. Meg opened the window and hung her head out waving wildly as the carriage moved out. Christine thought she saw movement opposite Madame and Meg. The carriage door cracked open, a large pale hand held on to the door. Then a smaller hand slammed the door shut and the large hand disappeared. _Erik!_ Christine stood watching the carriage disappear into the distance. Her arms crossed over her chest. She would not be easy pickings for him. Erik would just have to learn who Christine Daae really was.

**A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers. I was able to update a little sooner because of your enthusiasm**.


	14. Chapter 14

**Knight captures Queen's Pawn**

Léandre Marquis du Chaumontre waited for Christine. He'd heard her conversation with Raoul a few nights before. If there was nothing between her and Raoul he had a chance. She had been open and willing to spend time with him since he had arrived. Even that 'Erik' they referred to was now gone. Léandre was five years Raoul's senior. He did not consider himself as handsome as his cousin but his family was certainly richer and more powerful. He did not have living parents that could oppose a liaison with a chorus girl. Both his parents were long dead and he was free to make any and all choices without need of counsel. For years now he had made good use of his freedom. He had seduced women in all stations from chamber maids to the King's first cousin. Regardless of his personal freedom he was well aware of the social conventions of his peers. Christine would have her place as his latest distraction but nothing more. Léandre couldn't imagine how his handsome cousin had failed to win Christine's heart. The girl was beautiful and headstrong but she was not impossible. Raoul was his favorite cousin even though he was too serious. From their early days he knew he could tell Raoul anything no matter how horrendous and he would keep the secret. Raoul was a living journal to his many misdeeds. An orphan and having no natural siblings, this was as close as Léandre came to having a close relative.

This visit to his cousin had been most fortuitous and he would make sure it continued that way. The joy of the hunt lured him and smell of a sure kill filled him. If Raoul couldn't then he would bring Christine down.

"Raoul, will you be having tea?" Christine called from the stairway.

"Sure Christine, I'll be right down"

Léandre saw her descend the stairs looking like an angel in a simple white gown. It was perfect on her anything too fancy would have spoilt her natural beauty. If he were in his home in the castle, he would take her right where she stood. His servants knew of his sudden impulses and had learned to disappear at a moment's notice. In Raoul's home they played a different tune so he had to keep a rein on himself. Trying to keep his step casual, he hurried into the parlor ahead of Raoul.

"Good afternoon Mademoiselle Christine" he said with a full bow.

She took in how magnificent Léandre looked in his fancy outfit and answered with a small curtsy and a giggle. Christine felt a little tug at her heart when she remembered how somber Erik always looked. _So elegant in his dark colors, so refined._

Erik waited patiently behind a bush as he saw her cutting flowers. He was dressed all in black blending perfectly with the shadows. When she was close enough he jumped out of the shadows.

"Come Christine, you belong with me" Erik grabbed her by the elbow and began to lead her away. He had startled her but Christine had been expecting something like this.

"Belong with you? What claim do you have on me Sir?" She wiggled out of his hold.

"Don't play games Christine"

"Why would I play games with a stranger?"

He hung his head and with a deep sigh whispered "I have come to apologize and take you back with me". He looked up into her eyes pleading.

"I accept no apology from a man whom I no longer know" Christine turned from him and began to walk away. Erik caught her arm again. He had not expected this reaction from her. _Why is she making it so difficult? Could she have come to care for the new dandy?_

"Why were you having tea with that man?" He scowled looking at her through narrowed eyes.

"Why should I answer your question? You are nothing to me Sir"

"Watch it Christine you are threading on dangerous ground!" Erik brought himself up to his full height hoping to intimidate her.

"What will you do kill me? Kill him?" She was enjoying his discomfort. It served him right.

"Then he **_is _**something to you?" Erik was becoming agitated at this unexpected turn of events and held her firmly in an iron like grip.

"How dare you question me? I am…"

"Enough of your games!" He bent his legs and scooped her up on to his shoulder. "Erik let me go! Let me go now!" Christine thought of calling out for help but if she did Raoul, Léandre and half a dozen servants would surely come to her aid. Erik would have to fight both men, perhaps more. The outcome was unimaginable and someone would be hurt, perhaps killed. As good as he might be the odds this time were against Erik. There was no other choice than to submit and chastise him later on. She decided to beat on his back as hard as she could. Even if it didn't really hurt him she had to show that she wasn't ready to go back to him so easily.

Erik smiled at her futile attempts to liberate herself. He easily carried her to the horse and unceremoniously he dumped her on it. He untied the animal and climbed up himself. "No more games Christine. I have had enough". Quietly he steered the horse away from the manor to find that Léandre blocked their path.

"Let her loose you, scoundrel!"

"Out of my way! I have no quarrel with you" His voice took on a grave timber.

"I'll have quarrel with you, if you don't leave her behind"

_Why was this man defending Christine as if she belonged to him? _Erik's stomach tightened afraid to ask and get an unwanted response.

"Léandre, please, he won't hurt me, go back into the house" pleaded Christine.

"Christine, I would never abandon you to this villain"

Erik saw the same unbridled desire toward Christine that he had seen in the man's eyes while they had tea earlier. "What is she to you then that you would defend her with your life?"

She whispered in his ear "Erik, please, let us leave now. I am going with you is that not enough?" Christine was shaking thinking of the possible result from this confrontation.

"Let the man speak Christine!" He commanded, irritated by this impudent fellow.

"I see, so you are that 'Erik' that abandoned her?" asked Léandre

"Do not judge me so quickly Sir, and answer my question. What is she to you?"

"Whatever she is, she is dear to me and I will **_not_** let her be absconded from this house"

"**Move now!**" Erik snarled. He unsheathed his sword and lunged at Léandre.

The Marquis moved back and unsheathed his own sword. The exchange was brief and as Erik moved past Léandre, he sliced through the man's cheek. Léandre lunged forward and sliced Erik's calf.

In the time that the Marquis put his hand up to his face and readied himself to attack again, Erik was gone with Christine.

Léandre was quickly surrounded by servants. "Tell my cousin to come now, Mademoiselle has been kidnapped and we are giving chase". Holding a handkerchief to his bleeding cheek he headed to the stables. Raoul met Léandre in the stables and both men stared openmouthed at the empty stalls. The tied up stable hands lay unconscious. A note was left attached to a post.

Dear Vicomte,

Your horses are in good hands. They are a day's walk in the Souvigne stables.

You were correct; your horse is the best.

O.G.

"How did that Bastard manage to do this? All those horses?" cried Léandre.

It was not the right time but a smile stole to Raoul's lips. "She is safe with him"

"How can you say that?" he was more annoyed by Raoul's calm than by the incident itself. The wound to his face wasn't deep but it was a personal affront.

"I may hate him for my own personal reasons but I know she could not be in safer hands. He would kill or die before he would allow harm to come to Christine" With a resigned look Raoul walked away.

"Who the hell is O.G.? His accomplice?" Raoul heard the question but chose not to answer. It was water under the bridge and he had a headache. Tomorrow he would have to send a few servants to bring back his horses from the Souvigne stables.

Léandre looked at Raoul's back in disgust. It became apparent why he had lost Christine; the masked scoundrel had more gumption than his cousin did. He, Léandre was not Raoul, and Erik, would be taught that lesson in time.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Pawn to King's level five**

Erik sat on the horse with her against his chest his arms loosely around her holding the reins. Leaning back she could feel the muscles working in his arms as well as the hardness of his chest. Christine felt safe enveloped in those arms and rested her head back.

"Are you comfortable Christine?"

The horse's movement felt good and his warm body against hers even better. She remembered her resolve and refused to talk to him. After a short while she fell asleep against him.

Erik felt her head bobbing against his chest. He smiled and moved back a little to give her room to rest more comfortably. They continued to ride on the back roads until they reached a copse of trees denser than the others. Erik descended the horse and laid Christine across the mount. He led them through the trees into a crevice on the rock face. Just before he entered Erik took a candle from his pack and lit it. He continued to lead the horse into the rock. On the other side of the crevice was a small cave. The sudden darkness made the horse whinny and pull back. Erik stroked the beast and spoke to it as he guided the steed and its passenger to the back of the cave and followed a path which led down. After leading them for a few minutes they reached the bottom. There he found his boxes with provisions and after rifling through one found more candles and lit them. As the candlelight licked the rough surfaces a magnificent cavern was revealed.

When Christine woke up her first vision was of daggers pointing at her. She bolted upright and after a good look realized that it was not a dagger but some sort of rock hanging from the ceiling. She looked around in the semi-darkness and realized she was in a cavern lying on blankets. "Oh!"

"Christine, you're up. I was beginning to worry. How do you feel my love?"

Christine looked away and just sat quietly. "How do you feel?"

She turned around facing away from him and rubbed her eyes.

"Do you not hear me Christine?" Erik was beginning to lose his patience.

She continued to stare at the cavern walls.

"I see…" _She had to be hungry_

"Are you hungry my love?" he said in his softest tenor.

No answer.

"I made tea would you like some?" he didn't wait for an answer and scowling he growled "Stop being rude and face me" He grabbed her shoulders and turned her to him.

"Christine, stop this foolishness at once!"

She would not acknowledge his words and turned her face away.

"Christine, for pity's sake you have to talk to me" Erik tried to make eye contact but she would not even give him that. He caressed her cheek and she pulled away.

Erik thought of what Madame would say when she got wind of his new kidnapping exploit. He shook off the thought and concentrated on what to do to win her over as she had advised him. He began to sing a lullaby in his sweetest voice. Christine filled her mind with absurdities in order to block him out of her mind. She would not let the power of his song break her. Hard as he tried, song after song, her chin would not lower and her resolve remained

He stood towering above her his fists clenched at his side. "That is it. I have had enough. I demand that you talk to me now Christine"

"**Christine!**" He bellowed with all his strength "You try my patience woman"

"If by frightening me you think you have won let me say Sir that you are wrong. Your only accomplishment is that now I can say to your face how much I abhor being in your company" Her hands were trembling but she held them under her skirts so he would not see her fear.

"Well, well…she speaks. Anyway, I am the one that should be angry with you"

"Why may I ask?" She answered him but would not look in his direction.

"As soon as I left you replaced me with another boy"

"As you said, you left. And if you believe that Sir, then do so"

"I do not Christine" He had seen them chatting over tea several times. The vicomte had always been present and sometimes his older sister, the scene although irritating did not look intimate. When the man she called Léandre had said those words it nearly killed him. His Christine with someone else, that though burned thru him. It had taken him the entire ride to remember that Raoul's presence in the manor ensured that nothing could have happened. Besides, Christine would never fall in love with someone else so quickly even if they were as handsome as the young man. He knew his doubts were unfounded but they stemmed from his basic insecurities about his face. He couldn't let her know about his infernal doubts.

"Really Erik?"

"Really"

"Why don't you believe I would do that?"

He caressed her cheek and to his surprise she allowed it. "You are not like that my love"

She closed her eyes and he lightly brushed his lips against hers. She moved back but didn't chastise him. He felt his lips tingled and a warm feeling ignited in his stomach.

"Although, it was still infuriating to have that man imply that you had something to do with him"

"Raoul would have killed him if he'd tried anything, even if Léandre is his cousin" she said with confidence in her childhood friend.

Her words hurt him deeply and with a deep sigh he lowered his head. His childish actions had led to her continued dependence on the vicomte. He hated to admit that her honor had depended on the vicomte but he did not doubt that the boy would have defended her with his life. Erik felt ashamed that he had put her in such a position. It was his duty to defend her honor not the vicomte's and he had failed.

"I made you a pallet by the fire. I can imagine you would not want me near you even for warmth." He looked her way hoping she would show a little compassion for his repentant heart.

Sticking her chin up in the air again she said, "And you Sir, would be right"

He smiled at the fact that in order to retort she would answer him. "Mine is across from yours and if you are so inclined you may go over at any time of the night and join me I will be awake waiting for you"

"It will be a very long night for you Sir. I suggest you get your sleep"

He laughed and let her be for awhile.

Erik busied himself around the cavern. He unpacked some of their belongings while he made their supper. First, he gave her a cup of sweet tea to warm her up. She took it and drank it greedily. The hot tea felt wonderful going down her throat. "This tea is delicious"

"It is the Russian tea I like. Most people find it too strong"

She was still angry with him for leaving her but she was also getting bored. She didn't want to look or learn anything from him but his voice was so soothing and she was very curious.

"When I first woke up in here I thought those were daggers about to fall on me" she said pointing upward.

"Those are stalactites" he said looking up at the cavern ceiling. Erik pointed to a giant formation growing from the ground like a column that did not quite meet its destination "and that one is a stalagmite. This cavern is full of both. Later I will show you some magnificent examples toward the back of the cavern. Our water source is back there".

"How did you learn of this place?"

"I've used it now and again as a safe stop" He was being mysterious again.

"A safe stop?"

"It is like my own personal inn, without the prying eyes"

"I always imagined you under the Opera House. It never occurred to me you would travel"

"I have"

"Have you been to many places?"

"Quite a few"

"Have you ever stayed here overnight like now?"

"On occasion"

"I see" Her curiosity was sated for now. She sat back against the cool rock face and drank her tea.

Christine had planned on staying angry with him for days but it had been impossible. He was as contrite about his actions as he had been brave when he stole her in full daylight from the Chagny manor. Christine would not admit it to him but she had felt like a Princess in a fairy tale. She had her knight on a white horse. He had even fought a Marquis on her behalf. She giggled at her own silly thoughts.

Her eyes followed him as he performed different tasks. Erik turned a little from her and removed his mask to wash up. Her heart flipped. How she loved him like that. He approached the fire unmasked and shirtless. His wet body glistened as the flames seemed to lick his body. Erik stirred his pot quietly, unaware of the reactions he was causing in her. The anger would have to be put aside. Christine moved in close to him as he was on his knees tending the supper pot with the stew.

"Will it be ready soon Erik?" She placed her hand on his shoulder.

He did not acknowledge her touch and just answered "I think so my love. I just need to stir it so it won't stick. Are you very hungry?"

Christine hoped that with her touch he would turn and kiss her. She recalled that Erik did not pick up on subtleties. Meg had told her a secret she used on her last love interest. She was willing to give it a try.

"Ouch" She put her hand over one eye.

"What is it Christine?" he asked full of concern.

"I …I think I got something in my eye" She took her hand off and fluttered her eyes.

Erik took her face in his hands and tried to look into her eye. In spite of the fire the darkness did not allow him to see well. She got a little closer to him.

"Do you see it?"

"You have to stop blinking so much, dear"

Her brown eyes looked up at him innocently and searched his face, landing on his lips. She parted her lips a little. Erik's stomach constricted and he felt an uncontrollable desire to kiss her. With her face cupped in his hands there was only one thing he could do, even if she pushed him away. He lowered his lips onto hers. She did not resist. _Thank you Meg!_ He deepened the kiss and she allowed him into her mouth. Softly Erik let his tongue caress the inside of her mouth until it met and tangled with her own. Erik pressed her body to him and deepened the kiss further. He let his mouth trail down to her neck where he nipped at the soft skin there. His need had become apparent to her and this aroused her further. His desire matched hers. Erik forgot himself and his hands began to roam her body and caressed her curves wantonly. Christine responded with low moans which served to spur him on. Panting he lowered her unto the ground not caring where they came together. His need was straining the bounds of his restraint.

Her hands stroked his chest finding it still moist from washing. Christine trailed her hand up to his face. She broke their kiss and kissed his marred cheek. She could not get enough of that side of his face and she continued to kiss it while running her hands over his back and chest. He was so delicious and she had missed him so much. Kneeling above her he slowly lowered his body on to hers when she noticed his leg.

"Oh my God, Erik, you're bleeding!"

"I…it is nothing Christine. I will take care of it later" He had almost forgotten his minor encounter with the Marquis's sword. Right now all he wanted was to continue his encounter with Christine. His lips found hers again.

Christine pulled away breaking the kiss and sat up. "What? And let it get infected? We will take care of your wound right now!"

His leg was not the part of him Erik wanted her to take care of. He knew Christine and she would not be deterred from her nursing duties. With great embarrassment he recalled the days after his overdose. "If you wish" he said and rolled his eyes. His wish was that she would forget about his leg and let him continue to kiss her. He knew he was still on tenuous ground and didn't push his luck.

Christine rolled up his pant leg and exposed his slashed calf. It was little more than skin deep. The congealed blood was beginning to seal it. "Damn Léandre"

He was shocked to hear her curse but it pleased him that it was on his behalf. She could curse that dandy all she wanted to.

Christine set about caring for her knight's wound. Her fairytale was complete; not only had he saved her and carried her off, he had even bled for her. She would not allow infection to set in while she had breath and strength to take care of him.

Under her loving care Erik's leg was now throbbing mercilessly. The wound had been reopened and cleaned thoroughly. It was freshly bandaged. "Honestly Erik, it can't hurt that much"

"It did not hurt at all before"

"You should be grateful it will not get infected now". She looked a little hurt.

"How could it? There is not enough leg left to be infected"

"You are such a baby. Just like before when you were sick" She smiled with satisfaction and put her head on his shoulder.

He groaned at the reminder of his previous humiliation.

"I love to take care of you" She looked directly in his eyes and smiled.

Erik sighed, "I know, thank you Christine". Grimacing he pressed up to a stand. Erik glared at her under his eyelashes and limped back to the fire. The only flames left in him were gnawing at his leg. _Thanks Christine!_

A/N: Please review and let me know if you want a "scene" with them to make up for lost time. I could alternatively continue with the upcoming action. R & R


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: As per the command of my reviewers I give you E/C Fluff and a possible M rating. Be warned if you don't like x writing or are too young.**

**Knight captures Queen**

Eric tackled Christine to the ground. She managed to squirm out of his hold and crawled away. Before she could get to her feet he grabbed her ankle and dragged her along the ground toward him. In one swoop she picked her up and fully dressed, placed her in the pool. The water rippled away from her lapping at the shore.

"No, Erik stop! It's cold. Let me up"

"Too late you are already in"

Erik laughed at her and held her down with one hand. He was used to bathing in the cold waters of his lake but she wasn't. Christine asked him to boil some water for her to wash herself. His answer was to drag her to the pool in back of the cavern. At first she seemed to like it. The water was so clear you could see the rocks at the bottom and the vent that fed the pool. Then she put her hand in and backed away as if frightened. Erik tried to convince her but he could not. She looked in his eyes, saw his intension and ran away.

"My love you will have to get used to it"

Christine grabbed his neck and using her weight brought him into the water with a splash. Not expecting her action water went up his nose and he emerged snorting and spluttering.

"_We _will get used to it". She smiled.

"Damn, it _is_ cold" Now that he was fully immersed he realized the pool was even colder than the lake. He felt sorry for his angel.

Her arms around his neck she moved in closer. "Kiss me then"

Erik took her in his arms and pushed back her wet curls. His mouth covered hers. He brought them both underwater for the rest of the kiss. The sensation of being submerged in cold water and the heat of their kiss drove him crazy. His tongue filled her mouth. He broke the kiss and brought her up to the surface to get air.

Christine felt his hands on her shoulders bringing her blouse down. This gave him access to her shoulders and neck. She relished his hot lips nipping and sucking on her flesh. Slight red marks appeared at the places he had plundered. The blouse continued its descent until the tops of her breasts were exposed to the lapping water. His hands covered the small peeking mounds and were followed by his insatiable lips leaving her gasping for air. He stopped suddenly and just held her to him. She could feel his pants straining wildly.

"Christine. I have to stop."

"Why?"

"I…I almost lost it there. You do not understand what you do to me" He backed away from her.

Christine stood her full height so that her breasts were almost out of the water. The ripples gently lapped at them.

Erik could not take his eyes of the glistening mounds being caresses by the water. His mouth was slightly open, feverishly wanting.

"Christine" He brought his mouth down on them and picked her up his mouth full of his desire. He pressed her against the side of the pool.

She let her tongue dart into his mouth and he writhed against her. She brought her mouth to his ear and in a low voice said "Make me yours Erik. I need to be with you"

He looked into her eyes. His face was flushed which made the deformity even more prominent. "Are you certain Christine? It did not go well last time. I do not want to hurt you again".

"I am ready this time"

"Are you really my dear?"

"Yes" She wanted him to go on with his caresses but he wouldn't keep quiet

"If you are too uncomfortable tell me and I will stop"

"Yes"

"I need you to be honest with me"

"Erik, stop talking!" She said capturing his lips and kissing him deeply

Her dress hung around her hips. Erik began to undo her corset but the wet ties would not give and he only managed to tangle the ties further. His need was too great and he gave it up. Partial access was very acceptable right now. He put his hands under Christine's bottom and lifted her so she could wrap her legs around him. Not able to see he struggled with his pants in the water but was finally able to take them off. Slowly, he lowered her onto his manhood. They gasped simultaneously as he entered her. Christine clung to him. She did not feel pain but it took time to accustom her body to his size. She whimpered a little and he asked "Are you all right?"

"Yes" she squeaked out. "Give me a little time to adjust"

Erik didn't move for a while, he just continued to kiss her and occasionally nibble at her neck. "My love, I need to move…I _need_ to…please!". She nodded her assent. Slowly at first Erik moved inside her. Despite the water's coolness sweat poured off his brow. Then, when he could not take it any longer his hips began the time honored love seesaw. She held onto him tightly, her legs spread out widely as they encircled him. His hips picked up a rhythm of their own. Christine delighted in having her body ravaged by his movement. She gritted her teeth and enjoyed the feeling it gave her as he widened her. She moaned into his ear causing him to speed up both his movement as well as his breathing.

"Christine, I…I have to… I am going to"

Her next words were torture to him. "Don't Erik, don't end it yet"

"Christine, please!" He would not be selfish this time and spoil everything. No matter what exquisite torture he had to go through. In desperation for relief he lowered his hand to her. His legs shaking, a crude desire took hold of him but he managed to slow his rhythm while he gave her pleasure. It took everything in his power not to succumb to the call of his own pleasure.

The sensation of his touch made her gasp. She was struggling for air now and her heart raced on its own trying to escape her body. The heat in her center began a slow ripple that spread all over her body and suddenly it reached a peak. Christine closed her eyes tightly and threw back her head as waves of pleasure washed over her. Her hands clutched him. She couldn't make a sound but gulped air into her lungs as the waves raked her body.

Once Erik felt her tightening around him, he lost all control. He drove himself into her repeatedly until his release washed over him. He cried out and plunged in as deep as he could before he released his seed into her. For a few moments his heart and lungs compressed and he was unable to see well. As the sensations ebbed away his mouth fell open onto her shoulder and he began to sob. Too weak now, he let her slide down into the water. Half leaning on her, he held on.

"My love, my love" She hugged him trying to coo him but he could not stop. After a while he was able to speak again but did not look into her eyes.

"The feelings…Christine…the feelings!"

"What feelings?" She gave him a quizzical look so he would continue.

"I felt everything, all of them together…never before…happy, sad, fear, hate, just everything do you understand my angel? I felt everything! I did not know I could feel all that!"

She smiled and put her head on his shoulder.

"I think I died" he sighed. Tears continued to run down his face. "Inside you…at that moment, I wasn't deformed. I was just a man"

"I love you Erik" She kissed his flawed cheek.

"Today, I can believe that you do." He held her close "You were born for me Christine".

He picked her up again, and carried her out of the pool placing her on the cavern floor to take the wet clothes off. Once her wet clothes were off he dried her and carried her to her pallet. The warmth of her body ignited his desire again.

"Look, look at it" He said looking down at himself in amazement. It was as if he had never had her. "Christine, I need you again!"

She smiled when she saw him admiring his manhood like a child discovering how his mechanism worked. Thinking about her fairytale fantasy Christine lay down and spread her arms "Take me my golden knight" and with a little laugh opened herself for him.

He greedily accepted her offer and entered into his newly found haven.

Satisfied with recompense Christine admitted that the only reason she had stayed at Raoul's home was so Erik would have the opportunity to capture her as he did. In Madame's house he would have never dared. She could just imagine that scene both of them sitting on Madame's couch. He would be in one of his moods and she trying to ignore him. Perhaps she would chat a little with Meg halfheartedly. Madame would sit quietly sewing controlling him with her stares. _No, that would not have done at all_.

He lay on his back with a grin. Her hair covered his chest. Turning his head sideways he saw a little smile on her face. That was very good. In his mind he went over the delicious moments they had just shared. Erik committed to memory what he had done every time she moaned. He would make sure to do those things again. Then he frowned a little and sat up. "Christine, Christine!"

"Was I alright? I mean, do you hurt?

"I feel a little sore"

"Sorry"

"Don't be it's a good sore. It 's our second time tonight"

"Oh. True! Did you like it? I think you liked it"

"No I didn't" She said mischievously with a smirk on her face.

He lowered his head and a shadow crossed his eyes as he turned away from her.

She forgot how fragile he was. With his chin in hand she turned him to face her. "I was joking with you. I loved everything we did." She saw a twitch in the corner of his mouth. "You were so good. I…I want to do it again"

He looked into her eyes and a big grin began to spread on his face. "Really? Right now?" In a moment his pants were off.

"But…well…I guess" She didn't dare say she was growing sleepy and that her body was sore. She realized that loving an angel took more prudence than loving a mere man.

"I'm ready!" A whopping smile on his lips. He looked totally endearing.

She reached down and found he had not lied. Giggling she answered, "Yes you are my love".

Their lips met and parted allowing each other to savor the other's taste. This time the caresses were slow and deliberate their intention more to show love than to elicit a passionate response. After the loving ended they remained joined in body and mind until their slumber over took them. Their spirits were never to be separated again.

------------

A/N: If you are pleased or not, review and let me know. This story is teen rated so I can go but so far.


	17. Chapter 17

**Rook to King's level 2**

Léandre paced the length of the Library in the Manor. A red slash crossed his cheek from his ear lobe to just below the eye matching as angry as the scowl on his face. Raoul watched him from his seat.

"He trespassed your property and kidnapped your fiancé, stole your horses and attacked your cousin. Yet you tell me you have nothing to report? "

"She chose to go" countered Raoul, "and she is no longer my fiancée"

Raoul was relieved that the Creature had taken Christine. He wasn't sure why but he felt she was safer with the Creature than around Léandre. He didn't like how much interest his cousin had shown in her since his arrival. Raoul was well aware of Léandre's reputation with women; his Lotte would never be one of them. All morning the two men had argued about Raoul's decision to let Christine stay with the Creature. "She chose to go with him" Raoul repeated for the umpteenth time.

"No, she did not. You weren't there to see the terror in her eyes"

Léandre shook his head "Of course she was terrified, you were threatening _him_"

"Raoul, how can you possibly imagine that she would choose to go with that thing? I saw it with my own eyes. She did not want to go I tell you this. This Monster's got Christine and we have to alert the authorities. Let them apprehend him"

"Leave well alone Léandre. She wants to be with him. I know that!"

"Look at what the bastard did to my face" He pointed to the scar. "Do you think for one moment that I will forget about this?"

"So is this about your face or Christine?"

"This is about capturing a dangerous individual and saving a young innocent girl"

Raoul sat back. "I will not make any report"

"Fine Cousin, if you are so frightened by him then I will make the report. Let the gendarme apprehend him"

"For your sake as well as theirs, leave them be. Do not meddle in _his_ business. It is not your concern"

"You do fear him then! I will go alone and let them know of the kidnapping"

"You will do no such thing" Raoul got up and faced Léandre.

In a few strides Léandre reached the door. Before he crossed the threshold Raoul cautioned "It happened on my property and I will deny it!"

"Fine, it is your property." He looked around him, then faced Raoul again, "I will report the assault made on my person. I can report _that_ without your consent!"

Léandre stormed out the door leaving Raoul in a foul mood. The vicomte wondered where all this would lead to. He recalled when his own obsession with capturing the Creature made him put her in harms way during Don Juan Triumphant. All those armed gendarmes; anything could have happened and did. Seconds after she unmasked him the bullets began to fly. They were under orders not to shoot The Creature while she was near him but they did. It was thanks to the Creature's forethought to take her with him that she had not been hurt.

Raoul was well aware now that regardless of anything else that happened Christine would not return to him. If by chance she was separated from her Erik her thoughts and heart would remain with him. She was irrevocably tied to the Creature. Raoul wanted to see her happy and at peace even if he knew the Creature was not good enough for her. His Lotte, and he would forever refer to her like that, had suffered enough in her short life.

Léandre strode into the Central Gendarme Station in Paris. _The main station was this rat hole. What help would they be able to offer him here?_

"Where do I report a dangerous criminal?" he said to a mousy looking guard.

The guard on duty was highly impressed by Léandre's noble airs. He admired his fine clothes and boots. Never would he own such fine garments.

"This way Sir" he bowed several times. What a fine gentleman this was. This was a man he could respect and obey.

Léandre followed the guard. The guard's uniform was disgusting with food crumbs scattered over his rotund belly. His neck collar stained from the day's sweat. The man smelled dirty and the Marquis walked quickly keeping his nose away from the guard.

The Guard opened a door and stood aside to allow Léandre entry. "I'm Pierrick. If I can do anything else for you please let me know Sir." Léandre did not answer him but made a mental note that this might be someone whose services he could easily buy.

He was led to a small office where a weary Captain sat drinking a cold cup of coffee.

The Captain, contrary to the entry guard, was not impressed by Léandre but knew that his job depended on pleasing the nobles who wielded so much influence. He could see the point of view of the Commune. _Too much power corrupts absolutely._ The French nobility had much too much power for his taste. Slowly he came to his feet and greeted the excitable nobleman. He would show respect but he would not fawn all over the man.

"How can we be of service to you?"

Christine sat on a cushioned box Erik had provided for her comfort. Erik stroked her hair pushing it back into place. He placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Erik don't leave me please"

"Christine, I will be right back. We need supplies for our trip"

"We can get what we need on the way" she tried to reason with him but she saw the stubborn set to his chin.

"Christine I need to get some things we'll need for out trip from the lair and I need to make some financial arrangements"

"That's fine Erik but I'm coming with you"

"It is not advisable. I don't know what dangers I'll find there"

She threw him a triumphant look "Then if it is so dangerous you are not going either"

He knew better than to argue with her when she got that look in her eye. He sighed, "I'll go see Nadir he can come with me on both errands"

She did not like it but she knew they would need money for their trip. Going with his friend would provide some security.

"I'll be back in time to make us supper" He adjusted his mask and began to walk toward the entrance.

"If you come home early I will make us supper tonight"

"Do not do that my dear, I will return hungry and will want to be able to eat"

Christine threw her shoe at him. He easily dodged it and laughed. Erik picked up the small weapon and on one knee placed it back on her foot. He pounced on her lips and stole a kiss. She punched him in the arm, hard, knowing he wouldn't feel it. Holding his face in her hands, she kissed his forehead and trailed kissed down to his mouth. He was calm in her hands smiling up at her he showed no self-consciousness. Erik no longer wore the mask around Christine and she could see the charming symmetry his two halves had. He was intoxicating. His eyes soothed her soul. Christine deepened the kiss and they were lost in their world of pleasure for the second time that morning.


	18. Chapter 18

**Bishop captures Knight**

Erik's horse easily cantered down the Parisian street. He was within 10 streets of the Rue de Rivoli. He thought about her sad face as he prepared to leave that morning. She had clung to his neck in a desperate attempt to steal one more kiss from his lips. "I love you Erik" She'd said choking on the words. Leaving her like that was one of the hardest things Erik had ever done. He could not fully liberate his thoughts from her. Moving further back into his hood he concealed his face from sight. The streets were fairly empty at that time of the morning.

His financial errand was complete. They would have the necessary funds to make their trip available by next day and the rest would be available on their arrival. Instead of doing all his errands accompanied by Nadir Erik chose to do them alone. Now in order to keep some of his promise to Christine he turned and began to make his way to Nadir's home before going to the lair. The streets were almost empty which he liked. Everything about him looked normal but he couldn't shake a feeling of dread which threatened to overwhelm him. He continued on his way, all his senses awaked by an encroaching darkness.

As Erik neared his destination, the horse whinnied. "Common boy Nadir is a bit stiff but he is really not a bad sort". With a chuckle he patted the animal's thick neck. The horse whinnied again and skidded. Erik flew off his mount. He crashed on his back on the cobblestones. The air rushed out of his lungs and before he could get his bearings or gulp in some fresh air they were on him. At least a dozen pair of hands held on to him and began to secure ties around his hands and neck. Through all the confusion and cacophony of voices familiar voice stood out.

"Yes, this is the beast. Don't let him get away. Tie him. Yes, yes, like that. Tighter!" screamed Léandre. The guards dragged Erik along. Still disoriented he stumbled and crashed to the ground head first. "Put him away be quick". They pulled him up and began to hoist his body onto a wagon. Erik turned to see if the vicomte was there but a thick covering was placed over him

The guards finished their work under the heavy canvas. Erik was left completely immobile. They tied him so that his elbows were almost touching behind him, pulling his arm until they were almost ripping from their sockets. His legs were tied together from his inner thighs to his knees. A short rope around his neck was tied to his ankles making him bow backwards so that he could not straighten his legs without strangling himself. His back, knees and shoulders felt as if they were on fire. A single thought never left his mind._ Christine will think he had abandoned her again!_ From the movement he realized the wagon had started to move. The canvas was lifted off his face and he saw two guards watching him. He could see the passing buildings. One street sign said Rue de Rivoli. _Nadir! _

"Don't try anything. We have orders to hurt you if you do"

Erik rolled his eyes. _Unlike the kindness you are showing me now. _

The guard with a protruding belly kicked him in the ribs just to bring home his point. Pierrick wasn't pleased when Erik didn't make a noise but let it go. _When he got his hands on him, the creep would be making noises soon enough. _His belly shook as he laughed at his own joke.

Four guards carried him, took him into a building and down to a cellar. It did not look like a typical Gendarme station. Erik was dumped on the ground bound. This elicited a groan from him and a smile from his guards. They cut the binding from his neck to ankles but otherwise left him as he was. The pain was excruciating. Eventually, he couldn't feel his arms anymore. An hour later two guards returned to his cell and tied his arms and neck to the wall leaving his legs free. At last his shoulders and knees had relief. Erik found that he was unable to stand. The limbs that were numb before were now throbbing with pain as his blood began to circulate again. Tied to the wall, he was unable to change position to get respite from his aches. Before he left Léandre checked on his captive.

Erik looked up at Léandre and saw the long red scar his sword had slashed across the man's cheek. Was that what this was about or was it about Christine? Whatever they did to him his Christine was safe. He gave Léandre a disdainful look. Léandre noted and smirked at Erik's arrogance. With a motion of his hand he ordered Pierrick to approach. "Take that off" he said pointing to the mask. Erik began to panic but tried not to change his demeanor. The guard walked to his side and unceremoniously ripped the mask of his face, handing it to Léandre. Now Léandre looked down at him with a sneer. Erik turned away from him trying to hide his face by turning his head toward the wall, his heart beating hard against his chest. A disgusted look came into the other man's eye. "You ugly bastard! This is what you wanted to share with her? How can a beast like you expect a perfect woman like Christine to love you? Did her sweet pity make you believe that she loved you? She told me all about how sorry she felt for you because of your hideous deformed face. Poor girl she's a true saint." He paced in front of Erik as if he would pounce on him. "Would you deny her the complete pleasure of being with a normal man? A man she hold no pity for. A man she doesn't have to defend or be ashamed of?" Erik stretched his neck further so his ruined side was completely toward the wall. "We spoke of many things Christine and I. Women will say many things when they are angry". Léandre checked the bindings and without another word left the cell.

As much as Erik wanted to ignore Léandre, the doubt was planted. He replayed the words over and over in his mind. He gave himself every reason he knew that proved that Christine indeed loved him. Yet, there could be some truth to Léandre's words. Had she in a moment of anger told Léandre she pitied him? Had she betrayed him again like she did on the rooftop? Erik lay all night wondering about her loyalty. If they held him here for long would she be able to get out of the cave? How would she get to Paris?

In the morning Léandre had the guards replace all the rope bindings with metal ones he brought in. Léandre made sure Erik's neck collar was adjusted so that his disfigurement was turned out away from the wall. He would be unable to hide his face. "You will not hide here!" he laughed. "Let's show the world the beast you really are". Turning to Pierrick he said. "Keep him on display at all times. Absolutely everyone who comes in here is to be shown the Beast of Paris" He clapped loving the idea of his new name for Erik.

"Bring that mirror here" Léandre commanded. Pierrick handed him a mirror. Léandre placed the mirror in front of Erik. "Look into it beast!" Erik ignored him and received a kick to the stomach from Pierrick. "Look into it". Again he refused to look at his image. The punishment continued until his bruised stomach muscles were too bruised and could no longer protect his insides. Another kick and he was forced to empty his stomach where he was. Out of breath Erik looked into the mirror. It had been a long time since he had done that, years in fact since he had seen his face without the mask on. He had forgotten how bad it was. Erik was both repelled and fascinated by the horror he saw. The lumps and valleys made of red mangled flesh. In some parts the bone showed just beneath the skin, the veins just under that. In other parts the flesh was raised and puffy. There was no animal on earth that resembled this. To be called a beast was a complement. As much as he wanted to he wanted to look away and couldn't. His mind took him beyond his mother's house where he had first seen his face in a mirror; back to the Gypsy carnival. By the time Léandre tired of his torture, Erik's eyes could no longer see although they seemed attached to the mirror, his mind was clouded with memories. When they let him go he slumped against the wall fell asleep.

Léandre enjoyed seeing the horror in Erik's eyes as he looked at himself. It had been fascinating to see the beast start to talk to himself in the mirror as tears washed his face. He didn't think that Erik had been totally aware of what was happening. Gleefully he wondered what would happen during tomorrow's session. He had to remember to add that to Pierrick's instructions. At least an hour's time would be reserved for his narcissistic captive to enjoy his visage in front of the mirror everyday. Why it was only fair that a prisoner be allowed to preen a little. He laughed at his own joke. Even if he had to let Erik go eventually, with the image of his repulsive face fresh in his mind he didn't think Erik would dare go near Christine again. Her delights would be for him alone without the disgusting beast to challenge him.

**A/N: How do you think Erik will get out of this one, or will he? Please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Rook to King's level 2**

By the end of the second day one of the older guard felt sorry for the deformed prisoner and during Pierrick's leave, slackened the manacles so that he could lower his arms. The guard gave him clean water from a glass and Erik drank thirstily. He kept his eyes on the guard as he drank. "I'm Gaspard. What the hell could you have done to deserve this?" Erik did not answer. Gaspard could not have been less than fifty years old. He had brown eyes with laugh wrinkles around the eyes. He did not have the attitude of a prison guard. Gaspard looked at the prisoner with pity then just turned away and went back to his post.

They kept the metal collar around Erik's neck. The collar was of such a width that he was unable to bend his head back or forward In order to sleep, he leaned his head against the wall. The collar chain was much too short to allow him to lie down. As much as he tried he was unable to hide his disgrace. Twice a day they fed him gruel, water and a lump of bread. The gruel and water were served on the same containers they used to feed the guard's dog. In order to eat or drink he would have to lap it up. Erik refused to touch it.

Before the end of the day Léandre strolled into the cell with the mirror in hand. He laughed the moment he saw Erik's expression. "Here comes the boogieman!" Furious with himself Erik began to quiver as his hair was snatched back and the mirror was thrust in front of him. He instinctively closed his eyes. Léandre ordered another round of kicks but with his weakened stomach muscles his eyes opened in a strange grimace after the second well placed kick connected. He could hear Léandre's laughter but was unable to restrain his reaction to the image, his stomach dry heaved in fear since it was empty. He also heard whimpers which he imagined came from his mouth as his eyes again became glued to the mirror. And always the laughter in the background as his mind and eyes again traveled in time.

Constantly exposed as he was, Erik was unable to think. He knew his survival depended on his intelligence, on being able to think clearly but he could not. No idea came to him to escape this inferno. His entire thought pattern lay between wishing he could hide his face and doubts about Christine's loyalty.

Even the gypsies had allowed him some dignity, some way to cover his shame. Every time a guard passed by a comment was made as to how hideous or revolting his face was. Only the older guard kept away and looked upon him in pity. The other guards laughed and taunted him. Keeping to his orders Pierrick made sure there was always a passing spectator. Visitors to other detainees were passed by his cell. The men muttered in disgust, the women screeched and a couple lost their meal and still they could not tear their eyes off his ruined face and he could not hide it. Not one of his visitors asked for mercy for him although most of the women made the sign of the cross in protection for themselves. Instead of getting used to it each comment flayed against him as physical punishment could not. He considered angering Léandre to the point where he would kill him but thoughts of Christine stopped him from taking any rash action. Erik still had the Punjab lasso in his pocket but the way he was tied it was useless to him.

Still chuckling from Erik's latest 'preening' session, Léandre held the mirror securely tucked under his arm. "An iron cage will subdue any beast" said Léandre to his cousin.

Raoul was rooted to his spot. He turned his head to look at Léandre. He would have never imagined this sight.

"You sent for me to see this?"

"Oh come on Raoul don't look at me like that! Remember that this is the same beast that took your fiancé away from you. Have a little fun with him". He walked away leaving Raoul with Erik.

"Jesus Christ, Léandre what have you done?" Raoul paled to see the state of the Creature.

Erik recognized Raoul's voice before he came into view. He wanted to hide his face from the vicomte but was unable to. How he wished he had the filthiest of rags thrown over his head. He supposed the vicomte had come to finish his cousin's job. He could take anything, insults, a beating, but not another minute in front of that accursed mirror. He felt the quiver begin again in his gut in anticipation of another session.

From the shadows of the cell Raoul heard Erik say "You too have come to mock me Vicomte?"

He could not belief that that rasping voice belonged to the man his Lotte had chosen over him. The melodious enigmatic voice was gone. He wondered how much more of the man had been destroyed. "I've had nothing to do with this…God…I didn't know"

"Take a good look, everyone else has"

"I have seen your face many times. Remember? It is nothing new to me."

"Your cousin seems to be fascinated by it"

"I am not he"

Erik took a good look at Raoul's face and found no pleasure there. "No, you are not"

He was sure Raoul was telling the truth. In the time he had spent in the vicomte's home he had gotten to know some things about the man's character. He would never treat another human being like this.

Raoul still hated the Creature but he would never have done this. He would have fought him anywhere, anytime, like a man. Even before he came to respect the intellect, the talent and the man, he would never have bound and exposed him like an animal. Now he was sickened by the display of cruelty. He wondered what Phillippe would do.

"Is she with you?" Erik rasped.

"You took her away" Raoul felt sudden panic grip him. How could the Creature not know where Christine was? Was he delusional because of the beatings? "Where did you leave Christine?"

Erik made up his mind. He preferred to see her with the vicomte than suffering alone in the cave. "I took her to a cavern. I thought she might have made it to you"

"Is she still there? She has to be"

"You must rescue her Vicomte. I probably won't make it"

"I…where _is_ this cave?

"Swear that you will rescue her and not let your cousin know of her whereabouts"

"Yes"

"Swear it!" Erik hated having to trust someone else. Now, having to trust her former fiancé with her life was killing him. Christine's fate would be in the vicomte's hands again.

"I swear this will stay between the two of us"

"Come closer then". Raoul approached him with no fear but a heart full of pity for the man who had taken his true love. The Creature looked so terrible and sounded so feeble that perhaps he was really dying. Once Christine was safe, he would see what he could do for him if the Creature still lived.

The third day was no different except that at the beginning of his special session Erik reminded Léandre that thanks to his sword he too was now imperfect. The mirror session was cut short and a severe beating ensued. Pierrick was given free license but with strict orders not to kill or maim him.

Next morning from the satisfied look on Erik's face Léandre realized Erik's victory. From then on no matter what Erik said or did the mirror sessions were never cut short again. The interruptions were dealt with harshly but his ruined face was shoved in front of the mirror again. To Léandre's delight once in front of the dreaded mirror Erik never failed to look into it. Even when the mirror was put at different angles his eyes like suicidal moths were drawn to it as if it were fire. He wondered if Erik hoped each time he looked at himself that the deformity would have improved or disappeared. Léandre rejoiced in dashing that bubble for him every single day.

On the fifth day after his imprisonment his withdrawal symptoms came upon him in earnest. He shook uncontrollably his body twisting as it was attached to the wall. His mind went blank for hours on end. He was beaten by the guards when he yelled too loudly. Erik tried to bargain with anyone within ear shot and begged for someone to give him something, anything to take away his drug inflicted pain and yearning. Pierrick laughed and enjoyed watching him lose all control and scream until he was hoarse. His belly shook in mirth. As the morphine lost its hold on him, Erik was subject to severe cramps that wracked his body mercilessly. He developed facial tics which made his special sessions even more entertaining for Léandre and more torturous for him. Twice he passed out during the sessions. He was summarily applied a dosing from a water hose until he awakened. The session continued until Léandre tired of laughing.

A few days later morphine finally let him go. The cravings left as did the craps and tics. Although his body felt ravaged, Erik was again able to think. His tormentors would never realize their mistake in not keeping him drugged.

**A/N: Finally Erik is free of the morphine…and cold turkey no less!**

**Sorry for another cliffy but it couldn't be helped. Please review.**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the POTO characters. They belong to Leroux, Kay and ALW, from whom I have borrowed in order to write my story. However, the plot and the characters of Léandre, Gaspard, Etienne, Pierrick, The gendarme Captain, and Dr. Julian Morel are mine

**Queen's Knight captures Pawn**

Raoul left for the place Erik had told him immediately. The instructions were precise and he found Christine well but frightened. When she saw him she ran to him and hugged him. She felt so right in his arms that it was as if the last few weeks had never happened.

Raoul put his arms around her gingerly not wanting to end the moment.

"Where's Erik? He's hurt isn't he?" Her eyes were glazed with worry.

How could he answer her questions and not rip her heart out? "He's alive" Even that might be a lie. The man had looked like death but he would not hurt her.

She pulled away and asked "But is he well? What happened? Why are you here? Why didn't he come?"

"Calm down Lotte. He sent me to get you. He couldn't come himself and was worried about your welfare"

Her eyes began to well up with tears "He's hurt! Oh Raoul" She held on to him for support.

"Let us leave here and I will explain."

Erik woke up to realize that despite the collar, bindings, scrapes and pains he actually felt better with the morphine gone from his body. His thoughts were coherent and even with his face exposed he began to plot. They brought him the gruel, bread and water in the usual dog's bowls. Instead of tossing it away, he ate it, nourishing his body. He also began a regimen of concealed exercise which the guards would not notice but would tone up his muscles. Despite his discomfort Erik listened to every comment the guards made in his presence.

Léandre no longer came everyday. When he did come he still enjoyed Erik's session in front of the mirror. As much as he tried Erik was never able to look upon his face and control his reaction to it. This gave much pleasure to Léandre who watched Erik's eyes and expressions to see the pain and misery reflected there. He always added comments about Christine's 'true' feelings regarding his deformity. This ploy never failed to elicit doubt and desperation in his eyes.

Erik forged an escape plan. He began to undermine the guards by using ventriloquism. He learned to imitate all their voices. Erik told them that he was the Devil's emissary and they had to let him out or evil would befall them. They did not believe him but with the strange voices in their ears made them very nervous. When Gaspard, the older guard mentioned that he and his daughter had been caught in a down pour Erik got an idea. From comments he heard he deduced that Gaspard was a widow and that he doted on his daughter. He whispered in Gaspard's ear that he should go home because the child was sick. Gaspard was upset and went home abandoning his post. Next day the man came in haggard looking he said he had stayed up all night with the child. Indeed, she had caught a fever. Gaspard told all the other guards about Erik's prediction or curse he wasn't sure. The other's dismissed his ranting as superstition. However, their attitude changed and when Erik began to talk in Greek which they took to be the Devil's language. To Erik's luck Etienne's wife left him for another man that night. The abandoned man did not consider his lifelong abuse of the woman but took this to be a sign of Erik's power.

Raoul entered the small home and stood just inside the door after greeting Madame Giry. Christine rushed to him and kissed his cheek.

"Raoul!"

The sweet sound of his name on her lips was enough to confirm his decision. _He is dead now! He must be. The Creature knew he would die and that is why he gave her to me. I am doing what he wanted me to do._ _I don't owe him anything!_

"Raoul did you learn anything new today?" She sat on Lucette's couch and motioned with her head for him to join her.

"Yes, I have an appointment with the Captain for tomorrow. I'm certain I will get an answer then"

If he took Christine away from the Creature's influence she might realize her mistake. He had to do this for little Lotte! Inside Raoul felt an ugliness grow. It was still small but it was there growing and feeding on his actions. He feared it would consume him. _This is for her not for me. _He is probably dead by now anyway. What good would it do to have her continue to suffer?

"Raoul are you sure Erik is safe where he is? He is not injured?"

She stood facing him her face inches from his. "Why can't I go see him?"

"No one is ever 'safe' or comfortable in a jail, but he was not injured, he had no wounds" Erik's broken body bound to the wall flashed in his mind. _God help me! _ "Would you like to get tea at the café Boulange?"

"It is very lovely of you to invite me but I am too worried. Thank you Raoul"

"It would do you good to take your worries off your mind" Raoul took her hand in his.

She left her hand in Raoul's and turned to face him fully "Erik is everything I am. How do I take myself off my mind?"

He dropped her hand and covered his own face.

"Do you not remember how he stole you from the garden?"

"Oh poor Raoul! Didn't you know I was waiting for him?"

He looked up at her stunned. He knew she had left because she wanted to but had she actually been waiting for him? He recalled how frequently she had taken long strolls in the gardens after he'd left her. "Lotte, why do you insist with this…madness?"

Christine shot up off the couch. "Insist? Insist with this madness?" Her small fists clenched at her sides. "I have nothing but madness without him. Do you understand that we are but one? Apart or together we are one!"

His face broke then and she saw his shoulders heave in sobs. "I'm sorry Raoul, you cannot sow anything in my field because it hold's another man's crop"

He looked at her perplexed.

"Don't worry Raoul, your noble sensibilities do not allow you to understand"

The child's fever had not abated and Erik offered Gaspard the remedy in exchange for freedom. He threatened him with the child's death in case of a betrayal. Erik told him what to buy and told him to bring everything to him. In his cell he mixed the ingredients in the right proportions, with a slight smirk said some Greek words over the potion and gave a bottle to Gaspard telling him give this to his daughter Marie. "How do you know her name? I…I know I never told you". His eyes were wild with fear. Erik turned from him and continued to speak in Greek. Gaspard had mentioned his daughter's name in a casual conversation to another guard early in Erik's imprisonment; the man did not remember the event.

"Madame Giry is she eating more?"

"Vicomte she had three cups of tea and a piece of bread with butter for lunch. I suppose she is eating more since she has had nothing on other days"

He hated the serene condescending tone Madame Giry used with him. As if he were a dull boy that needed spoon feeding.

"Do you think a ride in my carriage will do her good?"

Lucette fixed him with a cold stare. "I imagine it would do her some good if she would go" She circled him without taking her eyes off him. He did not dare take his eyes off her either. "Christine mourns her lover Monsieur" He felt the daggers in her eyes strike deep. However it was her tongue he feared most. "It would do her _best_ if you can get Erik out of that monstrous place and back to her"

Lucette saw the fear in the vicomte's eyes. Fear and guilt! Worse yet she saw a glimmer of hope in his eyes. Hope for what? Christine's love? She had a strong suspicion that the Vicomte wasn't doing his best to get Erik out. She had to plant the seed of doubt in Christine. Lucette hoped the vicomte would be unable to withstand her supplications. There was no doubt that he loved her but this childish love could cost her child his life.

"If you really want to see Christine survive this ordeal save him. Monsieur Vicomte" Her thick braid whipped about her as she turned and walked away without another word. "I will see if she can have visitors".

Next day, he came in quietly and went straight to him. Erik kept his back to Gaspard, terrified the child had taken a turn for the worse.

"I'm not much of a believing man but I prayed to GOD and he did nothing" Gaspard looked ashen.

"Go on" Erik was waiting for something to crash against his head.

"She's walking about this morning, Sir."

"Of course" Erik breathed again and slowly, turned around to look the man in the eye. Gaspard began to tremble when he looked deep into Erik's eyes. "I will keep my promise to you, Lord. I will let you out into the world of men."

"You better or I will keep mine" Erik responded in his most menacing voice.

Gaspard blanched.

"Do not worry about your child. Save your money for she will marry high"

Gaspard gasped at this. "How…how high lord?"

"Higher than your imagination"

Erik knew that now greed would complete the circle of his influence over Gaspard. This last promise was so far fetched he only needed to make it sound plausible.

"I have to make sure the others are busy before I let you out."

"That will not be necessary. Put this" He put a small bottle in Gaspard's hands, "in a bottle of wine and serve it to all of them. They will relax and sleep. Of course you will not drink any!"

"I will serve it for their midday meal" Gaspard paused for a moment. "Do you have a name lord?"

_Should he lie? What did it matter?_ "Erik but it is a name you must not say or you will have to follow me into the nether regions" Erik managed to keep a straight face regardless of Gaspard's open-eyed terror.

"Your name will never cross my lips lord. Never!"

"Good. There is, something else you will do for me"

Erik saw Gaspard tremble from head to foot. "As you command my lord".

**A/N: this story is coming to an end. I may write 2 or 3 more chapters. Please do review it keeps the creative juices flowing. **


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the POTO characters. They belong to Leroux, Kay and ALW, from whom I have borrowed in order to write my story. However, the plot and the characters of Leandre, Gaspard, Ettiene, Pierrick, The gendarme Captain, and Dr. J. Morel are mine.

**A/N: I apologize for the posting delay but I was unable to upload my new chapter on **

**Queen's Knight captures Bishop  
**

Christine was dusting the furniture when she heard the knock. "Come in Madame".

There was no dust on the furniture since she had dusted it earlier but the goal was not to stop, to continue moving, not to think. Christine was afraid that if thoughts of _him_ and what he might be going through came into her head she would go mad. So she cleaned and re-cleaned, washed and rewashed and polished all that had previously been polished.

Lucette knew what Christine was doing. She had done something similar after Jules' death. Free time had been her enemy but she conquered it and did not allow it to set foot in her life for many years. She looked at Christine and felt sorry for what she had to do but Erik's life was at stake. "What has Raoul been telling you about freeing Erik?"

"He said they have him in a cell but that he is well and that he is going to help him get out…but that there are some legalities involved in clearing Erik's name"

"Did he mention the 'legalities' involved?"

"No, but I suppose he will bring the full weight of the Chagny name to bear on the situation"

"It has been well over a week shouldn't the full weight of that illustrious name have had results by now?" Christine had stopped dusting and had turned to face Lucette. She looked at Christine's face and felt sorry for the girl but she had to press on. Whatever was left in Christine that was child like had to be put aside. Her childish blinders must come off now. "Could the vicomte not be doing what he has promised to do?"

"Madame, Raoul wouldn't do that…would he?"

"He is after all a man in love"

The younger woman dropped on to her bed. "Oh Madame, I have been a fool! My poor dear Erik!" She began to wring her hands, her face pale.

Lucette sat next to her. "The vicomte is waiting for you. What will you do child?"

Christine was willing to do whatever it took to save Erik but not one idea entered her head. She looked up at Lucette. Her eyes fixed on the older woman's for guidance.

Lucette softened her voice "When go out to the vicomte you must convince him that you will die without Erik. He loves you my dear and he will not want to see you suffer" She gently stroked Christine's head.

The girl nodded, her hands continuing to grind against each other.

"You must be the best actress you have ever been Christine!"

"Madame, then I will not need to act at all!" she said bringing herself up to her full stature. The years of ballet training gave her a wonderful posture. She walked out of the room in full stage presence.

All the guards except Gaspard lay sprawled on the table. Some had their heads on their plates. To Erik's chagrin, Pierrick, now Léandre's personal guard accompanied him and was not present for the midday meal.

Erik washed in a bucket. The soap stung his sores so he washed as best he could. He combed his hair neatly and donned the clean garments. The garments were plain but he knew it was the best Gaspard could provide. The old guard had been unable to procure the domino Erik had asked for. Nervously, Gaspard opened the cell and Erik pushed past him.

"My Marie, she'll be safe now lord? You promised"

Erik stopped short and glared at the man. "Are you putting my words into doubt?"

Gaspard lowered his eyes. "No, lord…I just"

"She will be safe"

"Thank you, lord"

Gaspard was certain that whatever happened to him now his daughter would not be harmed. He had the Devil's own emissary's promise. He'd pay of course for having let out Hell's beast but his own child would be safe. "I am your faithful servant. Remember that lord". He called after him.

Erik walked past the guard's bodies. He took the steps two at a time as he reached the top of the steps he opened the door. Pierrick stood there with Léandre just behind him. With a snarl Pierrick lounged for Erik almost knocking him down, but stopped when he felt his neck in a noose. His hands flew to his neck trying to get between the skin and the lasso but to no avail. Erik pulled tight and listened for the snap.

Horror filled Léandre's eyes to see Erik loose. The mirror dropped from under his arm and shattered into tiny fragments. Léandre's mouth opened but no sound came out. His personal guard lay dead at his feet. He turned and began to run. Erik threw the lasso again but did not yank this time. He slowly tightened the noose and stopped. Léandre's eyes were wild with fear. Erik stared into the Marquis' face as he slowly continued to tighten the lasso. Leaving Léandre with a sliver of air the bulging eyes and swollen tongue made the Marquis' head look as if it would explode. His color slowly changed from aristocratic pink to red to a dark purple. He could still get some air into his lungs. Erik's eyes fluttered shut as he finally yanked. He heard the familiar snap and the corner s of his mouth quivered. Léandre's head flopped to the side at an unnatural angle, his mouth frozen in a soundless scream. The body fell to the ground with a thud. Reluctantly, one day, Erik would admit to himself that he had enjoyed the kill but for now he was just glad to be rid of his enemies.

Erik again retrieved his lasso, threw the bodies down the steps and called down to Gaspard. "Dispose of these" He heard the immediate answer from below.

"Yes, my lord"

Christine walked out of the room she shared with Meg. Dark circles surrounded her eyes. The hollows in her cheeks were sunken. Her lips were colorless and dry. There was nothing of the opera Diva in Hannibal in this woman that stood before him. She was wearing another drab dress.

"Good afternoon Raoul" Her voice was monotone.

"Lotte! You are not taking care of yourself"

When she saw him she managed a weak smile and held on to the nearest chair to steady her. "Any news? Have you seen him? Can I see him today?"

She held his eyes. He did not know that eyes could hold so much sadness. Her eyes were like the Creature's eyes! Christine would never be his again even if the Creature died.

"Lotte, have your tea. I'll be back soon" He kissed her forehead. It was cold.

She called after him. A little frown developed between her eyebrows, "Raoul? Are you doing all you can do to help save Erik?"

He did not dare meet her eyes. "Lotte I have loved you as I never knew I could love" "I will take one horse with me if he returns before I do take my carriage and escape with him. The Chagny crest should offer you some protection"

He left her standing there wringing her skirt her eyes down cast holding back tears that would not fall. How he loathed himself. He had brought her to this suffering for nothing because he had known since they were his guests at the Manor that Christine was no longer his. Truthfully, maybe she had never been his. Christine had even wanted to keep their engagement 'secret' so the Creature would not find out. Not because she feared him but because she knew really belonged with Erik. Erik! Raoul prayed the man was still alive.

"I am not he" he had told the Creature. _I am not like Léandre. I would not do what he did to the Creature. I am not like that!_ His thoughts wondered to Phillippe, and what he would have done in this situation. In his head, in his heart he knew. Phillippe might be many things other people did not like but he always behaved with honor. Raoul felt dishonor drench him with its fetid stench. He pushed his horse to a gallop. For once he was very glad his brother had been called away.

"Madame, I will not move from here. I know that if Erik is alive he will come for me"

"My dear, but you cannot stay by that window all day" Lucette put a lite shawl around Christine's shoulders.

"Raoul looked very upset"

Lucette stood by her and nodded "I think he may be remembering who he is and will now do what is right"

Christine nodded unable to continue, her eyes getting lost on the horizon again. Both women continued to stand by the window, supporting each other by the waist. Neither voiced her fears, afraid of making them too real, they simply waited

As Erik rounded a corner in the corridor he collided with Raoul. Both men stood their ground. Raoul felt the soft cord slip over his head and his next breath was cut short.

"Why did you take so long to return you little bastard! Do you know what that sick animal was doing to me during this time?"

Raoul struggled to breathe. His hands struggled with the cord.

"Of course you knew…You were with her all this time were you not? He glared at the choking man. "Why?" he yelled at him.

Raoul's lips began to turn blue.

"Were you trying to win her over?"

Raoul could feel Erik's breath on his face.

"Do you not know she is mine?" He pulled on the cord and Raoul spluttered his eyes rolling.

"What ruse did you exercise to make her stay away?" He let the noose loose enough so the vicomte could get a breath in.

Raoul coughed and breathed deeply. The noose was still around his neck and he knew the Creature would snap his neck before his arm was halfway up. He bent over and put his hands on his knees. "I have done you a great wrong. It is true I tried to keep her for myself" His voice sounded strange to his own ears.

"Why didn't you"

Between gulps of air he managed to ask, "When you were a child did you ever try to catch the moon?"

Erik nodded in understanding. No one could take, fool, cajole or force love from Christine. They had to wait until she gave herself willingly. That prize was his alone.

He looked the vicomte in the eyes and read his sincerity there. With almost pity he took the noose off the vicomte's head. He heard a whispered.

"Thank you"

"Where is she?" Erik asked him

Raoul rubbed his neck. "You mean Christine? She is with Madame Giry of course"

Without another word Erik turned to leave.

"You must leave France immediately. Léandre will not stop until you are dead"

"Or he is" Erik looked toward Raoul as the vicomte ministered to his neck.

Raoul wondered how he had managed to escape without help. He had to give another notch to the Creature.

Again Erik turned to leave but Raoul's voice stopped him.

"You know, that chess set we played with? It's an antique but it never belonged to Philidor"

"Why would you say…"

"To impress you…to gain advantage"

"I was impressed, but it did not help you" He said simply, no insult meant.

"No, it didn't" Raoul smiled at the other man's natural self-assurance. He handed him the mask. "My horse is right outside. The white one. Take it."

"Is it good?"

"The best" It was now Erik's turn to smirk. He looked at Raoul but couldn't thank him and continued down the corridor breaking into a run. Raoul did not expect him to.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the POTO characters. They belong to Leroux, Kay and ALW, from whom I have borrowed in order to write my story. However, the plot and the characters of Léandre, Gaspard, Etienne, Pierrick, The gendarme Captain, and Dr. J. Morel are mine

**Knight captures Queen**

From the window Christine saw Erik arrive and descend the horse as it still moved. She run out of the house and jumped on him grabbing his neck and pulling him to her. Erik buried his face in her hair. Neither of them could speak, nor cry, they just held on to breathe each other in and reanimate their souls. Their bodies melted into each other.

"Raoul found you" she said, her face buried in his chest.

He stroked her hair. "We found each other…I had already escaped when we collided. It is a long story"

"He told me what Léandre had done"

"He should not have worried you Christine, I am fine" Erik wondered just how much Raoul had told her.

"Raoul left this carriage for us when he went to get you out" She pointed out the day carriage by the side of the house. The horses whinnied as if they understood they were being talked about.

"I see"

Christine separated herself a little from Erik and looked up at his face. "He said that with the Chagny crest on the side we should have no problem. He also left these papers"

Erik took the sealed envelope and placed it in his pocket.

"We'll use it. You'll be more comfortable on the ride" he reluctantly admitted to himself how much he owed the vicomte.

She noticed the droop in his shoulders. "You look so exhausted Erik. You need to rest" She stroked his hair placing it behind his ears. He looked better than she had expected.

"There's no time for that my love. We have to leave quickly" Erik wasn't sure how the vicomte would react to the murder of his cousin. He had to make sure they were not around to find out.

"How soon do we leave Erik?"

"As soon as we are packed"

He looked down at her, his eyes questioning. "It will not be easy Christine. Will you follow me?" He recalled his doubts of the previous days. They lingered in his mind but he knew he would not voice them.

"You don't have to ask me that" she met his eyes with determination.

"I do because we have to leave France. Christine, you will be leaving everyone you know"

"Will we be together?

"Always" Erik brushed his lips against hers. Christine softened her lips so he could deepen the kiss but Erik broke away and caressed her cheek. She felt a little disappointed.

"Then where ever you go; I will follow you."

"Christine, let us go in and tell Madame"

Madame helped him pack the carriage. They were both quietly working just like they had done with many of his projects under the Opera House. Erik couldn't think of anything to say but had the desire to say something profound and lasting. He didn't want the woman he thought of as his parent to forget him. The plan was for them to follow soon but so many things could happen. The thought that he might never see her again was making him feel sick inside.

Lucette came out with a familiar plain wood box and went to place it inside the carriage.

Erik's hand stopped her. "No! That's over"

Her eyes were full of questions but the corners quivered_. He was clean? Without a sanatorium?_ "But how Erik?"

"You do not want to know" His eyes did not meet hers.

A lump formed in her throat and she shivered. Lucette looked up to heaven. With a smile on her face she brought the box back inside the house.

Christine was bringing out more packages but had seen the interchange looked upward and offered a short prayer with promises of many more to come.

"We have to go" He said to Christine.

Lucette walked up to her boy, now a man, and made the sign of the cross on his forehead. She kissed and hugged him. "Go with God Erik. I love you". He let himself be hugged and kissed but her words nearly broke his resolve.

"I love you Maman" He said looking at the ground. He had never called her that before and her tears overflowed and mixed with his in an embrace.

She turned to Christine and they hugged each other. She blessed her in the same way she had blessed Erik.

Meg and Christine cried openly and held each other as if they would never see each other again.

"Come Christine, we have to go now"

Erik helped Christine to her seat inside the carriage and took his post at the front.

"When we are situated I will send you word with Nadir. Then you can both come out and join us. I will not allow my family to disintegrate"

Lucette smiled only her Erik could phrase it quite like that. "We will be ready Erik"

Meg run up to him and hugged him. He stiffened a little but allowed it. He steered the carriage away from the house. Christine pulled her face to the window tears freely falling. She made no attempt to dry her tears. "I will miss you all so much" she waved out the window as he pulled on to the street.

Lucette and Meg stayed out until the carriage disappeared around a corner.

"Come Meg let's start to pack. I have two adolescents traveling on their own; one seventeen and one thirty-four".

Meg giggled picturing Erik's reaction to being referred to as an adolescent.

"As soon as they send for us we have to be ready to part" Madame smiled at her daughter and kissed the top of her head. Getting Meg away from the lingering Opera House atmosphere would be a very good thing indeed. The two women put their arms around each other and returned to their home.

**End of Game 3**

**A/N: Two more chapters to go. We are almost there.**


	23. Chapter 23 Games End

**Chapter 23**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the POTO characters. They belong to Leroux, Kay and ALW, from whom I have borrowed in order to write my story. However, the plot and the characters of Léandre, Gaspard, Etienne, Pierrick, The gendarme Captain, and Dr. J. Morel are mine.**

Although Erik kept to the back roads they passed several villages along the way. Small cottages and farm land dotted the landscape. Christine enjoyed looking out the window but would have preferred to sit with Erik atop the carriage. He had said that a woman's presence would attract the wrong kind of attention as they traveled and she had deferred to his wisdom. They stopped in a clearance to have their first meal. Christine set out two stools and they sat quietly eating bread and cheese. They each had a glass of wine. She assumed he was tired and let him remain quiet although she had a hundred questions in her head about their destination. She knew better than to ask him anything about the recent ordeal.

She smiled up at him, "Erik, would you like a little more wine?"

"No" He stood turning away from her and climbed back on to his place at the front of the carriage. His eyes stared straight ahead toward on the road.

She felt annoyed by his curt reply but assumed that again it was due to a long rough day. Christine picked up everything from their meal and got back into her seat. Without another word exchanged he moved the carriage out. The Chagny carriage was comfortable, lined in plush velvet and leather. Six passengers could easily fit inside. This had been the same carriage Raoul had used to take Christine to and fro during their brief engagement. She would never let Erik know that on one of the trips Raoul had kissed her sitting right on this seat. As innocent as that kiss had been, she could imagine his reaction. Actually, she wouldn't put it past him to abandon the carriage and make them walk the rest of the way. Raoul had once explained to Christine that one of the side seats converted into a bed. He had then blushed fiercely and never mentioned this again. She wanted to use that side seat with Erik for the purpose that had made Raoul blush. Tonight would be their first time together in over a fortnight. She wondered if they would stay at an inn or if he would park them somewhere for the night. An inn would be more comfortable but exploring the carriage under the stars sounded exciting.

Just before the sun set Erik drove the carriage into a heavy copse of trees. Christine came down glad to be able to stretch her legs. The forested area just beyond them was pitch black and strange noises emanated from there. Christine's hopes of staying at an inn and washing in comfort were vanishing. The idea of staying in the carriage was more frightening than romantic now. She walked to his side. "Erik? Are we staying here tonight?"

"Yes"

With a side glance at the dark forest she asked, "Wouldn't we be safer in an inn?"

His body sprang into action and he turned to face her, his eyes flashing in anger. "So now I don't know how to protect you any more?"

"Erik that's not what I…" His tone frightened her.

"What did you mean then Christine? Are you wondering if I am capable of taking care of you?" He Laced the accusation in sarcasm but voiced his own fear all the same. _Could he protect her?_ He had not been able to protect himself that dreadful morning when he was captured. What if brigands attacked them? Would he be able to defend her from a group of them or would he be overpowered again? This time he could be tied to a tree and forced to watch her being raped by them. The thought made him shudder. _Obviously she did not trust him either and with good reason._

Tears burned her lids but she would not let them fall. _He's been through a terrible ordeal and he is nervous._ She reminded herself and fought the tears. Erik always apologized when he spoke roughly to her, so she decided to climb back in the carriage and wait for his apology. Christine loved Erik's romantic apologies.

Erik sat on his haunches trying to start a fire. He made a small fire that would not attract attention. He knew he was wrong, that she hadn't meant anything by the comment but he couldn't help his reaction.With a quick glance toward the carriage he saw her sitting inside. She looked miserable. His first instinct was to rush over and take her in his arms and apologize to her with a thousand kisses. _I'm sorry Christine._ He continued to tend to his fire until the embers were a deep red.

After a while he went up to the carriage window, "The fire is ready. Can you pass me the package with our provisions?" He tried to make her look at him so she would see how sorry he was but she wouldn't look at him.

She passed him the small bag by her feet without making eye contact. Their fingertips touched as he took the bag and he let his fingertips linger over hers in an apology. Christine let go the bag and sat back on her seat.

He lingered by the small window. "Is this the one with the dry meat?"

"Hmm", she shook her head.

"Do we have another package of this meat?" He knew the answer but hoped she would answer him.

"Hmm", she pointed to a corner of the carriage with packages.

He sighed and went back to start their meal. Erik felt weary and had he been alone he would have forgone the meal altogether. He cut up the dry meat and with an onion and a couple of vegetables Madame had given him proceeded to make them a stew. Thoughts of that morning's tribulation battled for his attention but he managed to push them away and concentrated on the task at hand.

Through the carriage window he saw her applying powder to her face. His lips upturned slightly. _How unnecessary for an angel._ Then, in horror he saw her bring a small mirror close to her face. Memories flooded before his eyes. Without realizing it the bile came up to his mouth and he had to drop the stew and run behind a tree to vomit. His hands were still shaking when he went back to continue stirring their dinner.

"Please come out and have your meal, dear" At first he thought she wouldn't leave her place but was pleased when the carriage door swung open and she descended.

"Come here my love, sit"

He had made a small pallet by the fire for their comfort. Erik helped her sit down and handed her a bowl of stew and bread. He took a bowl for himself and sat next to her. They didn't touch but sitting next to each other afforded them reassure and a certain level of contentment. The food tasted good and the small fire gave their area a soft glow.

Golden shadows from the fire licked the unmasked side of his face. Christine could not remain upset with him and when she finished she leaned her head on his shoulder. She felt him stiffen. _Doesn't he want us to be close?_

Erik wanted to put his arm around her but instead he sprang up, took both bowls and began to clean up.

"I'll help you Erik" She began to get up when he motioned for her to stay where she was

"I can do it".

Christine tried not to feel hurt by his brusqueness but she felt her patience wearing thin.

"It's a lovely moon tonight. Will we sleep outside?"

"Have you ever slept outside Christine?" From the tone of his voice she could tell that he was still tense.

"No, but…"

"Then why do you think I would make you sleep outside? There are spiders, beetles, grasshoppers, and perhaps snakes out here. There are horrible nasty things out here Christine!" He almost pointed to himself as being the worst one of all the things she might encounter.

She shuddered at the thought of any of those creatures touching her. "Erik, I don't know. You made a pallet I just thought…"

"That my dear may just be your downfall…thinking. Thinking about nothing at all"

"I beg your pardon?" She could not believe he was saying this to her. One of the things she had always loved about him was that he never made derogatory remarks about women. Just like her father he had always said he wanted to hear her opinions. She remembered his leaving her books to read and then questioning her on them.

"As I understand it, from others of course, being a woman is incompatible with thinking"

"Erik! My God, you sound like…" She bit her tongue just in time and turned her face away from him.

"Were you about to compare me with your elegant vicomte? Or were you thinking of the Marquis?"

"What?" He was going too far now. His jealousy of Raoul was understandable but now he had to implicate her with that scallywag of Léandre. She had been polite to Léandre, kind even, but had never really liked Raoul's uppity cousin.

"When you had those long conversations with the Marquis during your tea just how much did you tell him about us? About me?"

His eyes narrowed like a viper and she could see an engorged vein in his left temple. "Let us not argue, please"

"Can't you just answer my question?"

"No! This is silly"

"Answer me" he yelled.

"Erik, I will ignore your rude behavior and assume that it is due to your time in that awful place"

He frowned but did not say another word to her.

"And now I think I am going to prepare myself for sleep" She was growing tired of his sharp tongue and bad moods. Christine understood he had been imprisoned and had a rough time but that was no reason to be so mean to her, who had been desperately waiting for him. She left him outside to put the rest of their things away and readied herself for sleep. The seat did turn into a narrow but serviceable bed. She lay down in a corner leaving enough space for him.

Erik lay on the pallet by the fire. Fearful of being overpowered by brigands his heightened senses kept him awake in the noisy dark. His thoughts turned to her. He felt terrible guilt at the way he was treating her, but had she betrayed him? Did she share her intimate feelings with Léandre like that man had claimed?

Just after dawn he went to wake her up. His breath caught when he saw her on the bed. Her mouth was slightly open and her hair spread out on the pillow. It was a sight that during the dark days in his cell, he had come to believe he would never see again. Erik wanted to wake her up with a kiss but after his behavior of the previous night was unable to muster up the courage to do so. Her response would probably be to push him away. He shook her gently awake. Silently they had a light breakfast. When they finished she helped him put away their things and then attended to her toilet.

After their midday meal on the second day, he lay down and fell asleep on blanket. Léandre's face came to him in vivid clarity. The Marquis held something behind his back, Erik couldn't tell what it was but it made him nervous anyway. Leandre smiled showing a white set of teeth. "Come closer Beast. let me show you what I have for you"

Erik did not want to go but his feet took him closer to Leandre. Without more ceremony he brought his arm from behind his back…

It pleased Christine when she saw Erik's eyes fluttering shut. He looked tense but at least he was able to relax enough to dose off. She went to a nearby stream to clean up. On her return she saw him grabbing the blanket with both hands and thrashing. Realizing he was having a nightmare she tried to wake him. She shook him and as he woke his hand went to her throat. She was so shocked that she fell back and slipped out of his hand. "Erik!"

He saw what he had almost done and felt an unfamiliar heat rise to his face. In embarrassment stormed off with a stream of curses slipping from his lips. He would never hurt his little angel and yet he had almost done so. He couldn't blame the morphine now. _Why was he acting this way? Maybe he was going mad and needed to stay away from her._

When he returned she confronted him. "Damn it Erik. What is wrong?" She gripped his arm.

Her language surprised him but he remembered that she would speak like that to him if really provoked.

"I'm not sure", he said hanging his head. "Let us just continue our trip" Erik slipped from her hold and climbed to his place behind the horses. He rubbed his eyes as he waited for her to climb into the carriage. For their sake he hoped he would show more restraint in his actions with his beloved Christine the rest of the day.

Christine sighed and returned to her place in the carriage. She wondered if she had done the right thing in following Erik. He was not acting like her knight anymore and she wasn't sure what she could do about that.

**A/N: After a member of my family read this chapter they said Erik's reaction, reminded them of reminds me of me during PMS. I guess we do write from experience. Ouch!**

**Your reviews are much appreciated. Thank you. **


	24. Chapter 24

**The Match**

**Chapter 24**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the POTO characters. They belong to Leroux, Kay and ALW, from whom I have borrowed in order to write my story. However, the plot and the characters of Léandre, Gaspard, Etienne, Pierrick, The gendarme Captain, and Dr. J. Morel are mine.

**A/N: Well this is one of the longest.**

Erik kept his eyes everywhere trying to anticipate an attack that could come from behind trees, a clump of bushes, or large rocks. Although to the few passersby they met on the road he looked harmless. Erik was armed to the teeth. He carried his sword, several daggers, two pistols and his Punjab lasso made of cat gut. Inside the carriage there were more armaments including a rifle with extra ammunition and a blow gun he had acquired during his travels, along with poison darts. Today, he felt more nervous than the day before. He had not been able to get more than a few hours of sleep since they left Paris. His face looked strained.

He stopped the carriage near a farm. Their provisions we running low and need to be replenished. Steeling himself for the encounter he walked up to the door and knocked. The door opened a crack and shut again with a bang. He could hear voices inside. Erik knocked a second time. Christine walked up behind him so that when the door cracked open again they saw her as well. Now the door was opened wide and they were allowed to enter. From past experience Erik knew that if he had been alone he would have had to steal the provisions he needed. It had always been the same. Christine whispered "Oh good they're friendly" The farmer and his wife were gracious enough but kept glancing at his mask. He felt tense and didn't speak much. She was invited to the kitchen by the farmer's wife. She kissed his cheek before she left him. This solicited a curious look from the farmer. "You might as well sit then". Erik sat down feeling the old man's eyes on him. Not a word was spoken between them.

After a while Christine returned with an arm load chatting contentedly with the farmer's wife. "Jonas, you didn't offer our guest a drink! What will I do with you" Still with out a word Jonas poured a glass of wine and placed it in front of Erik. "Christine here has been telling me that her husband is a famous composer." Erik shot a look at her. _Husband?_ Christine shrugged her shoulders. "I wish we had some sort of instrument so you could play for us". Erik prayed that Christine would not mention they traveled with a violin. He drank the wine in one gulp. The old woman shot her husband a dirty look "We seldom get company so he's forgotten his manners" She refilled his glass herself. "Drink! You must be a wonderful husband because all your wife talks about is you". "Does she?" He saw Christine turn pink and look away. They were able to get fresh provisions at a good price and Christine secured them permission to stay on the property for a meal and rest as well as a feed for the horses.

They lay out a blanket and both drank fresh milk greedily. He cut them thick slices of ham and freshly baked bread spread with homemade strawberry preserves. After their meal he lay down with his head on her lap. She ran her fingers through his hair then bent over and gave him several tiny kisses on the lips. Filled with wine and food he was so relaxed he fell asleep. Erik had no dreams and slept peacefully for the first time since they left Paris.

They cleaned up and as they were preparing to leave Erik took her in his arms and gave her a deep kiss. He pulled back remembering the farmer and his wife. Still he held her in his arms for a few moments and she molded herself to him. His heart stilled and he slowly sighed. Christine turned in his arms and looking up at him reached up to remove the object that impeded her seeing his entire face.

As soon as she took off the mask she looked into his eyes and smiled. He pushed her away from him. Christine tried to step back and keep her balance but she fell on her bottom. This_ was no accident, he really pushed me._ She saw the look on his face as he extended a hand to help her up. Ignoring the hand she picked herself off the ground. She still held on to the mask.

"Christine…"

"Don't you touch me!" She shoved the mask into his chest ignoring his pleading eyes.

"I did not mean to…it is instinct!" He said anxiously.

She had her hands on her waist in full combatant pose. "Did not mean to push me? Did not mean to hurt me? Your instincts Sir are very dangerous to my well being"

She looked fearsome and Erik lowered his eyes. "I…am sorry love"

"Not good enough. Take me back to Madame"

"Do not act like a child. I truly am sorry" He was beginning to get annoyed because she wouldn't accept his apology.

"I want to go back!" her voice more determined.

"No! We are not going back. Whether you like it or not, we are not returning to Paris"

Tears of frustration run down her face. This was not her Erik! All she wanted now was to be with normal people, people who did not yell, and did not push her. She wanted someone whose 'instinct' was to kiss her.

"You just want to go back to your vicomte" he accused.

"I would be safer!" She remembered Raoul's protective arms around her and his promise to guard her.

Her words cut through him. And he silently agreed with her. As much as it hurt him he couldn't blame her for feeling this way. Since they left the city he had done nothing but torment her. He didn't want to do it but it was beyond his control to stop the banter with her. By now she had to hate him.

"You would rather be with him?"

"I want to go back to Madame"

He took her by the shoulders and made her face him. "I am asking you if you would rather be with him than with me."

She heard the menacing tone of his question and at that moment all she could think of was to hurt him as he was hurting her. "Yes!" She saw his eyes widen in shock.

Erik looked into her eyes and couldn't tell if she meant it or not. He had to go by her words. This was it. The truth at last! Christine was willing to admit her true feelings. His heart broke. He felt as if he were choking and staggered back a few paces.

"You have had a good laugh at my expense dear. Never mind others have too. I hope you enjoyed it"

"I did" Christine could see that she was hurting him deeply and she was starting to feel badly about it. He had been hurt by so many people in his life that she did not want to add to his scars. "Erik I…"

He brushed her aside. "So you did want the pretty boy, his title and noble friends after all. Pity he is dead! The cotillions you will miss" The venom in his voice was palpable.

"Liar!" she shot at him he heart beginning to beat faster. "You're a liar Erik! Why would you say…?"

"Wouldn't we have returned together from the jail? Do you think your vicomte would give me his horse and return on foot?"

Her mouth opened but no sound came out. She ran into the forest. Branches tore at her dress but she wouldn't stop. Christine heard him just behind her. She knew it was futile to try and run from him but her legs continued to take her forward. He grabbed her arm. "Poor Christine, now you are stuck with a beast in the middle of nowhere" Defeated she let him lead her to the carriage. She knew she was alone now. No one would come for her. She would remain in the grasp of this madman forever. Her childhood friend dead! In trying to save Erik she had sent Raoul to his death. Too tired to walk she let him carry her back to the carriage.

She saw Erik securing the doors from the outside so she would not be able to escape. As he confined her she took her rosary out and began to pray. She saw him looking in through the window but refused to meet the eyes of the murderer who held her hostage. She would not allow herself to cry in front of him. "Poor Erik, who thinks he owns my heart because he holds me captive" she spat. Christine looked at him and when their eyes locked she saw such sadness in them that she regretted her last words and wanted to run into his arms. The moment passed and she remained sitting alone in the carriage that had now become her prison. _Raoul dead! This I cannot forgive_. Once she felt him take his seat at the front, a sob escaped her lips then pleadingly she called to her murdered friend "Raoul, Raoul!"

The wind carried both her cries as well as the hated name of his rival to Erik's sensitive ears. It chilled his heart to hear call for the boy. He wondered what the vicomte's reaction had been to the death of his cousin. Had he sent the Gendarmes after them? Or had he been secretly glad for the death of that piece of scum? "Amen" he heard her end her prayer with another sob. Had she never loved him? He recalled the early days at the Chagny Manor. She had loved him and cared for him with her natural sweetness. He had squandered, stepped on her most precious gift

Two days later they stopped in a protected area by the side of a lazy river to bathe and rest the horses. Despite several stops and meals along the way she had not spoken to him since his confession of murdering Raoul. Christine gathered her clothes and towels and headed for the riverbank. She felt his eyes on her before she saw him. He was crouched behind a tree._ He is loosing his touch!_ She gave a side glance his way as she entered the water in nothing but her chemise. A flash of white around the tree trunk told her she was right about his presence. _Let him watch what he can't have. And if he wants me it will have to be by force_. She didn't want to admit it but it excited her that he was watching. Christine stood up knowing full well that her chemise clung tightly to her curves and begun to wash her hair slowly facing him but keeping her eyes away from where he hid.

Hiding behind a tree to watch her he felt like a lecher. He wanted to tear his eyes off her but when she stood up in the river's edge her chemise clung to her as it had done in the pool at _their_ cavern. Memories of that day flooded back to him. _She is so soft_. He loved her and wanted her. All he wanted to do was to wade out to her and make her his. Erik cursed his luck that she no longer loved him.

Using the same bar of soap she began to cleanse her body. Christine heard a low groan from the tree. She continued her cleansing routine feeling her own excitement grow. Out of the corner of her eye she watched as he skulked away from the tree and crawled into some closer bushes.

He felt his body respond to every movement she made in the water. His accelerated heartbeat felt as if it would choke him. He felt the heat rising and spreading. Both sides of his face were covered in sweat. He did not want to watch anymore knowing there was no possible relief, yet his feet would not allow his escape and his eyes remained glued to her form. He stayed where he was until she was finished and walked out of the river. Erik leaned back against a tree trunk exhausted by his unfulfilled desires.

Christine sat in the sun brushing her tangled hair dry. She was getting aggravated so she put her brush down and took a walk. She came upon him unmasked and shirtless washing further down the riverbank. He was on his knees with his back to her. Before she had time to turn and walk away she saw his back. The vivid marks snaked across his back.

"Erik, your back!" He looked up surprised to hear his name.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She walked up to him and touched his back.

He pushed off the ground. "There is nothing to tell" He didn't shrug her away but bent down and picked up his mask but did not put it on.

"What did they do to you in that jail?" She turned him around and took him in her arms. Christine fully expected him to push her away but he did not. In her embrace he slid down to the grass pulling her down with him and began to weep on her shoulder.

He sobbed and said a few incoherent things. She did not ask and just let him cry and shudder in her arms. When he was spent she kissed his forehead and left him on his knees.

"Wait here"

He was too weak to move. Erik sat on the ground letting the breeze fully dry his skin before putting his mask on. How could she find it in her heart to be kind to him when he had done nothing but hurt her since they had begun their trip. The worst had been the lie about Raoul's death. It pained him that the vicomte's supposed death had hurt her so deeply.

A few moments later she was rubbing a salve into his back. It stung but her warms hands on his back felt sublime. To his surprise this drew a fresh set of tears. He was being cared for again. She was willing to care for him even though she believed him to have murdered her childhood friend and former fiancé. Maybe, just maybe there was still some love for him left in her.

"Christine?"

"Yes Erik?"

After his confession she had never addressed him again until minutes before. He knew how angry and disappointed she was with him and yet she was caring for him as gently as ever. He wished for her kisses again. He wanted the warmth of her body against his.

"He is alive"

"What?"

"Your…the vicomte…he lives" He was glad not to be facing her. Actually, he fully expected her to dig her nails into his wounded back, to slap him or hurt him in some manner. Erik braced himself.

She walked around him so she could see his face fully.

"Raoul?" He is…why did you tell he was dead?"

He shrugged and looked away. "Because I'm me…and I was hurt when you said you wanted to be with him"

"Oh Erik!" With the back of her hand, she stroked his cheek.

"I'm sorry Christine. Tomorrow at dawn, I'll take you back. You should be with whoever you want to be with. I do not deserve you"

"Thank you for telling me the truth" She went back to applying the salve to his back and shoulders.

He was confused by her reaction. If not a physical attack he had at least expected to feel the slash of her words to rip his soul. Christine had done neither. Her soft hands sought to soothe his ailing back. On top of that she thanked him for telling her the truth. She was an angel and he, should not be with her. He would die without her of course, but that was his fate. The world would not miss him. His angel would shed a few tears when she heard about his death but that would be all. He would not be around to hurt her again.

Once they were fully packed he took a hold of the lead horses and turned the team around by hand since they were in a tight area. His heart as heavy as it had ever been.

"Why are you turning the horses around Erik?"

"We're heading back to Paris"

"Why?"

"You asked me to"

"That was three days ago. You truly are a foolish man!"

"But…"

"Let us go now. I want to get to my new home" She gave him a quick kiss on his unmasked cheek and entered the carriage. From the corner of her eye she caught his grinning face.

"Erik, be more careful and avoid those rough spots on the road, it's not easy sitting in here all day!"

He picked up the reins again and turned the carriage to the East. Erik jumped on to his seat and with a lurch the carriage was underway. A moment later he stopped the carriage jumped down and opened her door. He pulled her out and enveloped her in his arms. "I love you Christine. Thank you" He pressed his lips against hers. The tip of his tongue begged entry into her mouth. Willingly she let him enter and responded in kind. They held on to each other as if the world had ceased to exist.

He broke their embrace and asked, "Husband?"

"What?

"When we were at the farm…Did you tell the farmer's wife I was your husband?"

"Aren't you?" She asked looking up at him.

"We are not married, Christine!"

"True, but don't you take care of me?" She put her arms around his neck

He held her by the waist. "Yes"

"And aren't we going to live together and make love every day?" She asked nuzzling his neck.

Erik closed his eyes. "Happily"

"Then that is what a husband is to me" She nipped his neck and put her head on his shoulder.

"I fully agree my wife" Erik claimed her lips in a deep kiss.

**A/N: We still have the epilogue to go. I am uploading another story this week. Black Despair, this story has a much darker Erik. **


	25. Chapter 25 Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the POTO characters. They belong to Leroux, Kay and ALW, from whom I have borrowed in order to write my story. However, the plot and the characters of Léandre, Gaspard, Etienne, Pierrick, The gendarme Captain, and Dr. J. Morel are mine.

**Epilogue**

As soon as Erik and Christine crossed the Italian border he sought the nearest chapel so that they could be married. The local priest was more than willing to perform the ceremony for the sizeable donation Erik offered him. Christine wore a plain everyday dress on the day of her wedding. Erik also wore a simple suit. They kept their eyes turned to each other and held hands during the entire ceremony. After the priest asked Erik to kiss his bride he realized that shuffling would not suffice and coughed to separate them. The newlyweds would have wished to be accompanied by Madame, Meg and Nadir but felt the irrepressible need to be united in the sight of God as soon as possible. They continued on their way to Italy as man and wife. Their wedding night took place in a small roadside inn. They made love and Erik held her till dawn, unable to sleep in his happiness and tears.

When they arrived in Milan she was surprised that he knew a few people from his youth. They immediately remembered him and dubbed him "Il mascherato". He was able to procure work immediately as a mason and by word of mouth he was recommended to an architecture firm where he was able to secure work. The firm's owner, now a man of considerable years, was the same architect that designed the Palazzo di Siglo in the outskirts of Milan. Signore Facciolo was impressed with Erik's designs and immediately put him to work. The owner's failing health made him rely on Erik more and more over the next few months.

Erik bought a ruined house and began to renovate it in his spare time. As soon as part of it was livable the newlyweds moved in. The firm's workload tripled as more Milanese clamored for homes designed by Il mascherato. To help with the mounting work another young architect was hired. Cirillo was an orphan who like Erik was naturally talented and made it into architecture by the sweat of his brow. His small build was much more suited to the drawing board than to the mason's yard. Erik liked the shy young man and took him under his wing. Eventually Cirillo earned a visit to Erik's home. Cirillo was barely able to lift his eyes to look at Erik's wife and crossed but two words with Christine all night. He was invited again and was even invited to accompany them to the opera on occasion. Cirillo also became involved with the renovation at Erik's house and spent much of his spare time there.

Erik was finally able to tell Christine about his experience in the jail. He told her as much as his mind allowed him to remember. Of the entire experience he was grateful to be out of the grip of morphine. Although he never told her, on some days the drug called to him with its siren song, now sure of her love, he never answered. Christine didn't dare write directly to Madame Giry or the Chagny manor for fear her letters might fall into the wrong hands. Even though Erik told her about Léandre's death, she had built him up in her mind as an invincible monster and still feared him. They sent all correspondence to Nadir and he in turn distributed to both Madame Giry and Raoul. She had to dissuade Erik from sending a letter to the managers demanding his salary.

Six months after they arrived they sent for Lucette. She and Meg were ready and were able to leave immediately for Milan. She brought with her a special gift for Erik. During her packing Lucette had found the flowery mask she had made for Erik long ago and presented him with it. This was not a happy memory for him but not wishing to hurt her feelings he accepted it and quickly put it away. When he went to throw out the source of his embarrassment Christine insisted they keep it. It was put away with her cherished keepsakes.

On her arrival to Milan Meg created quite a sensation in their circle with her blond curls and lithe figure. She was introduced to Cirillo and the young architect was instantly smitten with the French ballerina. The shy young man found the courage to court her with a passion Meg was unused to. She was easily persuaded to pay attention to this insistent suitor. Although she found him plain, too well read and shy for her taste, his ardor finally won her over. It was a shock to Christine when she found Meg studying Italian so that she could understand her suitor. Since Cirillo believed the entire city to be after his ballerina, he openly declared his love for her earlier than his natural shyness would normally have allowed. Thus Cirillo was able to secure the irascible French ballerina for himself. As soon as he dared to, he approached Erik as head of the family. A time was set up for him to ask Lucette for Meg's hand in Marriage. For her part Lucette was more than happy to have Meg marry still untouched, a small miracle her mother believed.

Nadir handed a letter and a package to Raoul. The vicomte's questioning eyes were met with a shrug of the Persian's shoulders. Raoul liked this quiet foreigner. He was the only link he had left to Christine since Madame Giry had proved to be worse than a stone and had now disappeared. He always invited the Persian in for tea but the man continually refused. He imagined Erik's friend would have felt disloyal to him had he broken bread with the vicomte. When Raoul opened the package it contained a hand made chess set. The pieces were made of white and black Italian marble with the King and Queen's crowns in gold leaf. The board was burled oak just like the one Erik had made in his lair. There was no note with it.

At Erik's request Nadir put an ad in the Epoqué announcing Erik's death. It shocked and worried Raoul for Christine's sake and he contacted Nadir. Nadir admitted that it had been a ruse to trick the French authorities into closing the case against the Opera Ghost. This led Raoul to believe they must still be nearby. Raoul had to be sure and sent Christine a letter, as always, via Nadir. Christine's answer returned to him also via Nadir.

Dear Raoul,

I can see that you did not believe Nadir completely. No, Erik is not dead. Thank God!

That was a ruse Erik thought up to make the Paris gendarme close the case. For my part it should lessen my fear that your cousin Léandre might be chasing us.

Your friend Christine

It had not been easy for Raoul when Léandre's body was found floating in the Seine. The tell tale broken neck pointed to the Creature, but how? Obviously Erik had not told her what he had done and that Léandre was dead. Raoul would not mention his suspicions to her, lest he believed her to be in danger. Doing do he knew would lead to his being totally cut off from her by Erik. All he could so was to continue his correspondence with her through the Persian.

Dear Raoul,

We are well. As soon as we could we got married. It was the happiest day of my life but it was also sad because none of our friends were there. I wish you the happiness I feel.

Erik made the chess set we sent you. It is his way of saying, thank you. Erik says he suggests some chess classes.

Your friend, Christine

Raoul was surprised that he still harbored hopes, however deep, that his Lotte would come to her senses and return to him. Every single hope was dashed now. Soon after he went to have tea in Christine's favorite café and met a lovely young lady. He saw her several times and found her to be charming and well spoken. Like Christine, she was not of his class but of course that did not wane his interest. She was an only child and her father was a guard at the jail where Erik had been imprisoned.

**Two years later**

Nadir wrote to Erik that he was ready to make his move to Milan. The only reason he had originally moved to Paris was to be in proximity to Erik. Mainly due to Erik's past activities the Persian felt it was his lifelong obligation to follow the masked genius. He needed to assure himself that his old friend was keeping out of trouble. In Milan, like in Paris, he would be able to skim the papers for local unsolved strangulation cases.

Christine penned a new letter to her childhood friend. Nadir also received a letter from Erik telling him an apartment had been secured and rented in the Persian's name. The letter also shared their good news with him.

Dear Raoul,

I am expecting a child. When Nadir leaves for Milan, will you come too? We would like for you and Meg to be the Godparents. Erik says that if you have been practicing he is willing to play with you. I suppose he means chess. Congratulations on your engagement. Your fiancé is more than welcome to accompany you. We have finished the renovation of our home so that there is room for you, your fiancé and her escort. I sorely miss my oldest friend.

Your friend, Christine

With Christine lost to him forever Raoul had plunged into his new relationship with Marie. He had found her to be sweet and loved her sense of humor. Her many charms were not lost to him but she was always well chaperoned. Her father guarded her like gold which made Raoul want her more. He was not in love but he was sure that given time Marie would mold his heart to love her.

In the company of Nadir, Raoul arrived with his new fiancé and to everyone's surprise she turned out to be Gaspard's daughter, Marie. Her father travels with them to chaperone. Gaspard quakes when he sees Erik. He had not expected to ever see the demon from the cellars again. Gaspard decided to make the best of it and secure his daughters health and perhaps his own life.

"Master, Master I am here at last!"

"Oh God" Erik groaned. Falling to his knees before Erik the old guard cried, "I will call you that if you prefer Master" Everyone was shocked to see Gaspard's reaction to Erik. As soon as they were alone, Erik questioned him as to why he had lied about his daughter being a child. "I did not lie to you Master; she is a mere child of 17".

Erik pulled out his new Italian silver chess set and he and Raoul finally sat down to their long awaited rematch. Raoul played aggressively and checked Erik frequently. The match lasted past everyone else's bedtime. At some point during their long game Erik told Raoul the details about his escape, Gaspard's involvement and assumed responsibility for Léandre's death. Listened but made no comment. It seemed as if Raoul had been practicing and was about to beat Erik at last, when the masked man yawned and said "I need to go to bed…big project tomorrow". In one move he check mated the vicomte, stretched his legs and walked toward his bedroom. Raoul sat at the little game table alone. He was pale with a deep furrow growing between his eyes, realizing Erik had toyed with him all night.

Christine missed singing in the Opera House. When they had guests like now, Erik would play the piano and she would sing. She had also become quite the story teller, and used her acting skills to embellish her stories. One night she read the story of Persephone and Hades to their enthralled guests. Gaspard took this story as a further message of Erik's true nature. Although annoyed by Gaspard, Erik could not help amusing himself by throwing his voice when the older man was alone in a corridor.

It came as a total surprise to everyone was when Erik was soon after approached by another suitor, his boss Signore Facciolo. After the return of his health the elderly gentleman decided to leave his firm in Erik's capable hands and dedicate himself to pursuing Lucette. He had been secretly courting Lucette and was thoroughly besotted by her. Everyone had been so busy with Christine's nursery preparations and Meg and Cirillo's wedding preparations that the frequent visits by Signore Facciolo as well as Lucette's extended visits to the market had gone unnoticed. A romance had blossomed between the two and Paolo Facciolo intended to end his days in the arms of his own French ballerina.

Leaning against a tree Erik held Christine between his legs so she could rest on him. His hands were spread across her swollen belly. They sat on a blanket facing their house; his mask lay on the blanket.

"We didn't make love last night Erik" she said looking up at him.

"I know my love; it is just that I am so afraid to hurt you or the baby"

"Look Monsieur I have two more months to go so…" Christine surprised herself. When had she become so demanding?

"I will come up with something. I can't imagine two month without…being with you either" he laughed.

"Then be creative!"

He laughed at that and rubbed her belly again. His eyes widened suddenly. "He kicked me did you feel that"

"What do you think Erik?" she shook her head.

"Oh…well…that was amazing! It is churning around in there" To Erik this was one more miracle that Christine had pulled.

"Are you sure you don't have two in there? You look so big?" He stared at her belly in wonderment?

She glared at him. Her beloved was still as tactless as ever.

"The doctor said there was only one heartbeat"

"You look so big"

She sighed and made herself comfortable again.

"Do you not like the way I look then?"

"You are the most alluring woman I have ever known. I could never live without you my love."

She loved what a little prompting would do with him. He rubbed her belly again and kissed her neck. Warm sensations rippled through her body.

"Darling do you miss performing in the Opera House?" Erik asked.

"I think about it every so often. I was there almost all my life"

"I wouldn't mind if you wanted to try your hand in the Opera House here"

"Thank you my love but for now I have enough being the very pregnant wife of Milan's premier architect" she smiled up at him.

"But..."

"No but…don't put more on my plate than I can eat in one sitting" she laughed.

"I just would not want you to feel deprived or bored"

"Erik, I am pregnant, we are renovating this house, my best friend is getting married, we have several guests living with us and you are afraid I might be bored?" She added the words he really wanted to hear. "I could never be bored with you my angel"

He smiled and leaned back against the tree. It had become a routine for Christine to have to reassure Erik at least once every day that that she loved him. His contented sighs and self-satisfied smiles made the little effort worth while. The few times she had missed his clues for reassurance his temper had prevailed, blowing past them like a storm. Many red roses always followed there outbursts.

"Did you come up with a solution to our predicament?" She gave him a coquettish look.

"Not yet dear"

"Then don't do that…you know what your kisses do to me" she placed a tiny peck on his chin.

Erik smiled and kissed her neck again "The same thing _your_ touches do to me" He stretched forward to capture her lips, the tip of his tongue begging entrance.

"Erik we have a houseful of people they could see us"

"I know that is why I replanted those bushed there" He pointed to a row of bushes partially obscuring their vision of their home. He leaned her back on to the blanket.

"Erik?"

"I have an idea that might just work" he whispered in her ear.

"Oh" she blushed.

**A/N: Erik had been right (as always) Christine had twins, a boy and a girl! Thank you for reading this story. I have enjoyed writing it tremendously. Thank you to all my reviewers you motivated me right to the end. **

**My new story Black Despair is already up.  
**


End file.
